Dare to question Numbers Nine and Six?
by KingdomHikari13
Summary: Chapter 25 up! Rated 'T' for Too cute.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ami: Hello! Demyx is very cute and cudly! So ask him a question! He'll answer anything, even that stuped question, "Boxer or Briefs?"...**_

_**Demyx: Ami, please don't give them any ideas...**_

_**Ami: You came out to play!**_

_**Demyx: No! Must flee!**_

_**Ami: **Glomp**! I wove you!**_

_**Demyx: Ask me question so she'll get off me!!!!**_

_**Ami: Ahem, Please send Mr. Cutie questions or I'll keep glomping him and he'll never see... the night sky of The World That Never Was again! Bwhahaha!**_

_**Demyx: Help...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ami: Yay! Demyx got some questions!**_

_Demyx: Yay! Now let go, please..._

_**Ami: ... But I love you! Anyway, on to it!**_

**This is from Inspire-Illuminate!**

**Hello, my dear Demyx,**

**1.If you were not in the Orgy, what would your dream job be?  
2. Pickles or cucumbers?  
3. Do you sleep talk?  
4. Can I have a hug?**

_Demyx:  
1. Well... when I was human, I think I was a penny-less sitar play.. Sad, I know.  
2. Cucumbers! Yummy!  
3. No... Not that I remember.._

_**Ami: Yes, he does! He was mumbleing about hairgel!**_

_Demyx: ... Ami... -.-.. Last one!_

_4. Yes! I like to share the love! Hugz!_

**Okay! The next questions are from YinYangWhiteTiger:**

**GOD BLESS U DEMYX!**

**1) Why do ppl pair you with Xigbar?  
2) Did Axel abandon u when Roxas came?  
3) do u believe u have a heart?  
4) How do u say your name i tend to say it like this "Dem-X" do i say it wrong?  
5) XD what is Saix hair like?  
6) How bad ppl are with u (  
7) YOur my first fav or Orgy list but in FFVII I like reno !  
8)why do ppl tend to make Sora a Sailor Moon fan ?  
9) Are you gay or do u not know do...Nobodies know what type of sex they like ?  
10)Which animal you findd yourself to be?**

_Demyx: Yay! Hello, I come to answer! Okay,_

_1) I don't know... That's gross though.. Maybe because I like water and he likes water.. Maybe he's a surfer..._

_2) No, we're friends! We pull pranks on the rest of the org! That's why in the Underworld I begged Roxas to come back to us, I had a mean prank to pull on Zexion!_

_3) Yes! Everything that breathes has a heart! Meanny Sora said I don't have one because he's jelouse of my Sitar!_

_4) No, you say it right! Ami calls Xigbar Xig-a-bar!_

_**Ami: That's because I did't finish Kingdom Hearts one! I don't know him!**_

_Demyx: Riiightt!_

_5) Saix's hair is like a blue parret, it's weird, and big... I think he wants to look like a girl.. I don't know.._

_6) If you mean that they're mean to me.. then yes!_

_7) Thank you, I've seen FFVIIIAC, and I think Reno looks just like Axel! Red long hair, weird things by their eyes... It's weird.._

_8) I don't know Sora, but I know Roxas! Roxas like to watch Sailor Moon and calles it 'manly', so I watch it with him, I guess he likes it because Sora likes it.. I don't know.._

_9) I'm not gay... And 'sex' is a nasty word for me to say, Xemnas said if I said that word, he would turn me into a Dusk because of his name..._

_10) A fishy! I like fishys!_

_**Ami: Thank you Inspire-Illuminate and YinYangWhiteTiger for your questions!! But Demyx is a little sad that only two peolpe wanted to ask him questions.. Right Demmy?**_

_Demyx: Cry, weep, sob! They hate me!_

**_Ami: Someone needs a glomp!_**

_Demyx: Just kidding!_

**_Ami: Glomp, glomp! Don't forget people, Demyx likes questions! So Review! Thank you!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ami: Yay! Another Chapter! Demyx is happy now. Right Demyx!?**_

_Demyx: Yay! Questions! I wanna answer! I wanna answer!_

**_Ami: Okay this one's from X-The Random Vampire-X_**

**-Demyx, can i glomp you too?![puppy pout  
-And don't worry! I'll ask questions as long as Demy-poo likes! -so long as he answers them!  
questions:  
1-fav color?  
2-August ot January?  
3-choclate or 'nilla?  
4-can i cuddle you?  
5-you luv your fangurls, right?  
6-gay,straight and/or taken? ****7-do you have a preffered nickname, just in case you dont like Demy-poo?**

**Kay, Guess Je suis fini...I WUBBED YOU DEMY-POO!STAY CUTE, AND CUDDLE-Y!**

**L8TERZ!--hugs again before leaving--**

_Demyx: As for the glomping... I don't like it that much anymore... CoughAmi'sfaultCough... And yay! I like questions! I'll always anwser! It's better then doing work for... Xemnas... Shutter..._

_1- My fav color is... blue! no... green! No... Oh! I know! Aqua! Yay, pretty color!  
2- January! Because if I go to Twilight Town, it'll be snowing, and I get to control ice! Yay! Fun!  
3- I like both, but my fav is Sea-salt ice cream! Yummy! Ami, I want ice cream!_

_**Ami: Here ya' go!**_

_Demyx: Yay! Okay next one is...  
4- Yes, I like to cuddle! It's wwwaarrmmm!  
5- Yes! I love to love, because I have a heart... Unlike... Sora... My fangirls make me happy... I wove fangirls!  
6- I'm wavvy... I go both ways, to fill the needs of my fangirls, I'm mostly with Zexion in fanfics, and I don't mind he's cute! Like a snow bunnie.. If you tell him that he'll glare at you. Also, I'm taken... I belong to my fangirls! Because they belive I have a heart! Also because they love me!  
7- A nickname?... Nah, I like that one! It makes me feel like you care!_

_Demyx: I'm cute and cuddlly? Are fish cute and cuddlly? Because I like fish! Fishy-fish, fun to swim! Bye-bye come and ask questions again! Maybe I'll write you a song!... About fishys!_

**_Ami: Sigh... I'm not getting Reviews... and Demyx is useing his big puppy eyes on my computer... there's no affect... But he's getting lonly... and only questions can cure that..._**

_Demyx: I want 'ore questions! Gimme 'ore questions!_

**_Ami: Aww!! He turned into a chibi! No one can walk away from a chibi Demyx! So Review! I'm beggin'!!_**

_Chibi Demyx: Me 'oo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ami: Yay! I knew no one could walk away from a chibi Demyx! You got a lot of questions! They love you!**_

_Demyx: Yay! 'Da wove me! Lemme anwser-lemme answer!!_

_**Ami: Okay. This is from chaoschix!**_

**1.Demyx how do you feel about demyx cosplayers.  
2.Do you like Bagels 3 do you like cartoons.  
4.um what to dance?  
Sorry hyper on chocolate today... (eats 10 peices of special dark kisses**

_Demyx: Yay! 'Kay,_

_1. 'osplays, huh?... I tink... Um, they're 'kay.. But Ami don't like them.._

**_Ami: ... I might get killed for that... (Sweat drop)_**

_Demyx: Heehee!_

_2. I like bagels! 'ummy!  
3. 'es! My fav. is... Um, I 'orgot, but Ami watches Naruto, I tink it's cool! Wee!  
4. Do I dance? 'es! I know the worm and the disco! Or do you mean 'want to dance'? Sure, I'll dance wit' you!_

_Demyx: Waahhh!!! Gemme some 'ocolate! Share! Share!_

_**Ami: Thank you chaoschix! Next is childatheart07bob!**_

**Hi Demyx!**

**I gots questions!**

**1) Can you control ice cause it's a form of water? Same vice versa for Vexen?**

**2) Can I have a cuddle?**

**3) Do you do any sports?**

**4) Do you like horses?**

**5) Favpurite food?**

**6) Does the Organization celebrate holidays?**

**7) How old are you?**

**8) When's your birthday?**

**Grape juice is not 100 grapes...cause I'm going hyper! THANK YOU!**

_Demyx: Yay! 'kay,_

_1) Well... I can control snow.. That's ice.. And Vexie can't control water because I'll bite his arm if he does! (Cute angry chibi face)  
2) 'es! I wove to share 'da wove!  
3) Sports? Does a chibi do sports.. Oh! I play video games! Does that count?  
4) 'es! Horses are cute!  
5) Food?... Does dessert count? 'cause I like Sea-salt ice cream! 'ummy!  
6) No... Xemnas is a meannie!  
7) Well... I'm a cute little chibi now... so... maybe I'm five.. Yay! I don't have to clean up after myself!_

**_Ami: No, you don't because you're the cutest thing ever! (Forces little brother to clean) Go faster if you want dinner! Muhahaha!_**

_Demyx: 'kay... Next!_

_8) My... birthday? I didn't have a birth so.._

_Demyx: Yay! I like grape joo's too!_

_Ami: Thank you childatheart07bob! Next is X-The Random Vampire-X !!_

_Demyx: Yay! Her again! Wee! Buy me a cookie!_

_**Ami: Okay, let's read it...**_

**--sparkly eyes-  
-omigosh, he went CHIBI ppl!  
-how can you resist a CHIBI DEMY-POO!it's the BEST one!  
-of course you are!  
-some fish are sorta cuddely but then they slip away...and last time i saw a person hug a fish though, they got stung..o.O -Wavvy, huh? I like that! Why can't the other Org. members be like you)  
-yay! i getsa song about fishys! Oh, can it be about a angel fishy?They're pretty!**

**1-favorite Org.XI member?  
2-have you ever wanted to smack any1 for any reason?  
3-fav genre of music?  
4-do you look up to any1 in the Org?  
5-was manseX mean to you?  
6-can i bite him?**

**I would marry you but i think Ami would attack me, along with your other fans, so instead I made you cookies! Enjoy!**

**BYEZ--poofs--**

_Demyx: 'kay! Weee!!!_

_1- 'sides myself... Zexion! Because I like his hair! The others are weird... Axel and Roxxie are too lovie.  
2- 'es! Sora! He's a meannie!  
3- I like all 'inds!  
4- ... Is looking up to someone the same as a fav. person... Um, Nobody? Um.. I tink Zexion because of his cool hair! Wee! (crazy streek)  
5- 'es! He's mean to every one... well not Saix.  
6- You do NOT want to bite Xemnas! He doesn't taste like cookies.._

_Demyx: Ish 'kay, I'm too young to marry... But I get cookies! Thank you!! I'll sing a song now! 'bout fishys! Ahem, 1 little, 2 little, 3 little fishys, 4 little, 5 little, 6 little fishys, 7 little, 8 little, 9 little fishys! I like cookies!_

_Bye! Ask again!_

_**Ami: Heehee! You're too cute!... I want a org. robe.. excuse me... But wait.. there's another one! Okay! This ones from Tears of Eternal Darkness!**_

**kawaii! chibi demyx! ok, fangirl bit over... i have a question... or two for demyx; who would win between you and axel? and what's your favourite element besides water and ice?**  
-

_Demyx: Wee! Good, it's short.. I need a nappy.. 'kay! Me and Axel? Um, do you mean fighting? I don't like fighting... But if it was a cute contest... I win!! Yay! Element... I tink.. Lightness! I'm scared of the dark... Buy me a night-light!_

_**Ami: Hey Chibi-Yunie-Chan, I looked on my Review sheet for this story and you asked something.. But I didn't read it, I mean the questions didn't go though... If you're waiting for your reply from Demyx, I didn't get the questions, so please ask them again if you want them answered! Thank you!**_

_Demyx: 'es pwease!_

_**Ami: And if I'm making a mistake, Sorry! I'm weird and notice things later then what I'm 'postu!**_

_Demyx: Gemme-more-questions!!_

**_Ami: You heard the cute chibi, review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ami: Yay! Demyx, your fans got some more questions for you!**_

_Demyx: Yay! Lemme answer!!!_

_**Ami: (Grins) Okay, It's from, you know who, X-The Random Vampire-X**_

_Demyx: Yay! Weee!!_

**-The fishy song had my laughing--in a good way--but then my Grammie thought i was having breathing issues XD**

**1-have you ever ran Bay Watch style?  
2- what's 1 of the stupidest contest the Org had?  
3-has Axel ever burned your hair?  
4-do you like Larxene?coughIdon'tcough 5-have you killed a SOMEONE?  
6-do old ppl scare you?**

**KK, i fink im all out of questions, so till next time!**

**BYEZ**

_Demyx: Okay! I'm gonna do it backwards!_

_**Ami: ... Why?**_

_Demyx: 'cuz I'm cute! (Super happy chibi smile!)_

_**Ami: You're so cute! Okay... I'll be in the music room if you need me!**_

_Demyx: Ahem... 'kay,_

_6) Old people? No... But old Nobodys, 'es! 'Da're creepy! And always talk 'bout 'In my day'... like, Ziggy.  
5) Um, no.. I don't like to fight! (Grinz)  
4) No!!! She's smelly! And... mean! She doesn't have love for me... (Sad face)  
3) No, but he's burned Lexaeus's hair, when it was long, and then he got mad, but then he liked it.  
2) A contest... Um, Axel and Roxas did a 'pull my finger' contest and then the whole org did a burping contest... Larxene is the undefeted champ.  
1) What's Bay Watch? If it's grown up stuff, I'm not alowed to watch it... And if it's not... Then what channel?! (Super cute happy chibi smile)_

_**Ami: (Enters room) (Swoons and faints) (Twitch) Too... CUTE!!**_

_Demyx: ... I want pie!_

_**Ami: Okay, the next one are from KuroNeko-chyan**_

_Demyx: Yayz!!!_

**Hi Demy!!**

**1. Teddy Bears or T-shirts? (stupid yes... ; )  
2. Can I has a hug too?**

_Demyx: Teddy Bears! 'cuz they're nice and they smile at you! I like you play with Ami's teddy bear, Gaara!_

_**Ami: Noo!! My deepest, darkest secet!! How could you tell them I named my Teddy bear Gaara?!**_

_Demyx: 'cuz I'm cute!_

_**Ami: ...(Mad face) (Blank face) (Thinking face) (Happy face) (Super happy face) You win! I love you! (Glomp)**_

_Demyx: (Fleez from Glomp) Ahem, next question, 'es! You can have a hug! If you haven't guessed, I like to share the love! (Hugz!)_

_**Ami: And that's all the time we have people! Please send our little cutie-pie more questions!**_

_Demyx: I still want pie!_

_**Ami: (Runs away to nearest store and buyz the biggest pie ever) Here ya go!**_

_Demyx: Yay! Don't 'orget to beg for Reviews!_

_**Ami: Right! Review! Pwease!! Review!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ami: Yay! Guess what!**_

_Chibi Demyx: Eh?_

_**Ami: I drawed my first pic of chibi Demyx and chibi Zexion!!!**_

_Demyx: Okay, why don't you tell them about the magic muffen!?_

_**Ami: Oh, yeah! People, your dreams have come true! I... Well, Chibi Demyx found a muffen... Then he bit it, and turned into Teen Demyx, weee! And I made more of those magic muffens! You just need a little 'TLC'!**_

_Chibi Demyx: 'nother muffen!_

_**Ami: Here you go! And you got a letter! From X-The Random Vampire-X**_

_Demyx: Yay! I'm tall!_

_**Ami: ... Okay,**_

**-well,Bay Watch is...its about...swimming? I guess -but like,the lifeguards at the beach,they run all SUPER slow,and their hair is shiny, and blowing in the wind, and the sun is setting.  
-just Google it, cuz it's hard for me to explain -anywayz:**

**1-so you came here, willingly?  
2-can i bite Larxene?  
3-do you have a deep dark secret?  
4-what do you hate in a person?  
5-ever been bitten by anything/anyone?  
6-turtles or dolphins?**

**C YA L8TERZ!**

**_Ami: Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!_**

_Chibi Demyx: Wee! (Bite)_

_Demyx: The Bay Watch... Yes! I ran like that with Roxas and the girls were calling us 'hot' and 'sexy'... Axel doesn't like water so he didn't come.. (Bite)_

_Chibi Demyx: I like Roxas' trunks! (bite)_

_Demyx: I'm gonna answer!_

_1- I was on my way to buy a fishy... But I smelled cookies! So I came here, Ami's a good cooker!  
2- Same with Xemnas, you don't want to bit her... I tried, and first she glared at me... Then the hate came, then she shocked me though the window.  
3- Um... No?... Hmm... Um, I have a night-light.  
4- Um, when they have problems, like Sora!... Just because he's human doesn't mean I don't have a heart!... The meanny!  
5- No... I bit Sea-salt Icecream... and my teeth started to hurt... (Sniff) (Bite)  
6- Weee!!! I'm chibi! Oh, Dolphins!!! Wee!_

_**Ami: I'm back! I just made 2 dozen muffens!**_

_Chibi Demyx: Weee!!! Muffenz! (Bite)_

_**Ami: Next one's from mkp2008!**_

_Demyx: Yay!_

**GASP! I forgot to add can I has non-chibi Demyx? I need the big for the RP related questions (which is really all of them .!) And now that I think about it.  
Have you ever bitten Xemnas before? And What do you think of OC's?**

**Part Two...**

**ch 3, reply Demy! Had to get that out of my system, sorry. On to the questions. 1. Favorite pizza topping?  
2. Favorite insulting nick-name for Zexion?  
3. Assuming you've been to Atlantica, what does you tail fin look like?  
4. Do you like to play Aerosmith, Queen, or AC/DC on your sitar? If not, what do you like to play?  
5. Are you guys allowed to decorate your bedrooms or are they all standardized? (RP knowledge of course)  
6. Ever heard of "Bohemian Rhapsody"? If so, will you sing the occapello part 5 bucks and a smoothie?  
7. Lastly, can I have a hug? Peas?**

_Demyx: Okay! Yes I've biten Xemnas, not tasty! OC are okay..._

_1. My fav is... Seaweed! Yummy!... Don't knock it 'till you try it!  
2. Zexion... Um, I call him Zex and Zexy... But he gets mad at me.. Why?_

_**Ami: Because Zex isn't his full name and Zexy rymes with 'Sexy'! (Blush) Which he is!**_

_Demyx: ... Okay?..._

_3. It's blue and... blue.. Hard to say.. Sorry!  
4.I don't play those because... I've never heard Earth music! Ami's a music person, she plays the bass. So! I just play along! Yay! I play stuff like 'Ode to Joy, and other songs I can't pronce!  
5. No... But Xemnas doesn't go in my room, so I put in a flat screen TV and a bookshelf, that I never use, and a colorful lamp! I would put more, but Larxene would find out..._

_6. No, never heard of it... Sorry, I would research it but Ami's computer's slow.  
7. Yeah! (Hugz) (Bitez magic muffen)_

_Chibi Demyx: Wee! Want 'nother huggy!?.. Too bad, you get a squeeze! (Squeeze)_

_**Ami: Yay, yay, yay! Another Chapter done today!**_

_Chibi Demyx: Weee! I'm cute! (Bite)_

_Demyx: Yay! I'm cute too! (Bite)..._

_Chibi Demyx: Ami, I need 'nother muffen!_

**_Ami: Here 'ya go! Review people and you get a hug, your choise, Chibi_ _Demyx or Demyx! Please and thank you!_**

_Chibi Demyx: Pwease and thank you!_

_Demyx: Please and thank you!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ami: Wee!... Demyx! You got me sayin' 'wee' now..**_

_Demyx: What's wrong with that? (Bite)_

_**Ami: ... Can't resist... cuteness... N-nothin'! Muffen?!**_

_Chibi Demyx: 'kay, Weee!!! I got questions!! Yay! (Bite)_

_**Ami: Right! Okay this one from Storm Midnight!**_

_Demyx: Yayz!_

**Hi Demyx!! Your my favorite member of orgy 13! Here's my questions**

**1.Have you ever watched Naruto?  
2.(if 1 is yes) Who's your favorite character? (mine's Naruto, who can't love him)  
3.What's your favorite video game/s?(I'll play anything that has to do with Kingdom hearts or Pokemon, I've even written a crossover fic about them)  
4.If you could be a pokemon, which one would you be?  
5.Can I sick my grandma's beagal on mansex?**

**LOL, thanks for answering my questions! (hugz)**

_Demyx: Weee! (Bite)_

_Chibi Demyx: Okay..._

_1. 'es! I watch it on Sats wit' Ami!_

_2. Um... Kisame! 'cause he's a fishy!.. A scary fishy... Never mind, I like Shikamaru! He's funny! He's like, "What a drag.."! Funny!_

_3. Ami only has a PS2 and GBA; so... My fav game is Harvest Moon! Weee! I like that girl! She's prettyful!_

_4. Um, a Horsea! Ami gave me Pokemon Saphire Version!... I beat it!_

_5. Um, 'kay, but I don't wanna watch, it might get too graphic... But after, may I pet it!?_

_Chibi Demyx: (Hugz back) Weeee!!! I'm happy! (Bite)_

_**Ami: Yay! You got another letter!**_

_Demyx: Yay!_

**_Ami: Okay it's from SoraIsMySexyKeybladeMaster:_**

**Okay I have some questions!!**

**1. Can I have a hug?  
2. Do you know who Namine is? I'm pretty sure you do... and if so, do you think that Namine and Roxie make a cute couple?  
3. Do you like to sit outside in the rain?**

**Oh, and I REALLY wanted to marry you, but as well, I can't, seeing as though Ami would get mad, so I brought you Sea-Salt Ice Cream. :)**

_Demyx: (Bite) (Chewz cutly) (Transform to Chibi)_

_Chibi Demyx: Wee! I'm short! 'kay, _

_1. 'es! You may! (Hugz)_

_2. 'eah, Roxas was talking 'bout her... I think he likes her. And they look cute! Because Sora and Kairi go together and so should Roxas and Namine!... Makes me feel bad for Riku..._

_3. 'es!... But Ami said I'll get a cold if I stay too long.. I can control rain!!!!_

_Chibi Demyx: I'm too young to marry! (Run around in a circle) Wee! (Bite)_

_**Ami: Hey, Ya' go anoth-**_

_Demyx: Yay! Sea-salt Icecream! SoraIsMySexyKeybladeMaster is nice!! Wee!_

**_Ami: Okay! The next questions are from Moogles With Flamethrowers!_**

**Yay! Questions for Demyx!  
1. Have you ever considered working at Starbucks?  
2. Do you ever read fan fiction about yourself and laugh at how people depict you?  
3. On the subject of laughing, do you always have the same cute laugh or does it change?  
4. Have you ever been attacked by obsessive fangirls?  
5. Do your water clones ever annoy you? 6. Have Organization XI ever lived anywhere other than the Castle in The World That Never Was?  
7. Have you ever spontaneously given Zexy a hug?  
8. Can I have a hug too? I like hugs!  
9. Will you be my friend?**

_Demyx: Okay! Questions for me, not you, Chibi! (Bite)_

_Chibi Demyx: 'kay! Wee! (Bite)_

_Demyx: Okay, _

_1. Starbucks? No, fast food and fast drink make me unhealthy! So working at it wouldn't help._

_2. I read fan fics!... I only read the funny ones, I don't want to cry... So I laugh! I'm not sure what 'depict' means.. Okay, next one!_

_3. I have a cute laugh? Yayz! I guess I still have my cute laugh... Let me try it out.. Ami!!_

_**Ami: Yes?**_

_Demyx: (Laughing)_

_**Ami: Awww! You have the cutest laugh ever!**_

_Demyx: Yay! Okay,_

_4. Yes, but I just protend to be hurt and they carry me! Wee! Fan girls are fun!_

_5. No, I comand them what to do. So... Ha! Take that Water clone!_

_Water Clone: ...?_

_Demyx: Weee! I want a water slide!_

_Water Clone: (Transformed in a big water slide)_

_Demyx: Yay!_

_6. Um, I'm not really a staker.. So I'm not sure if they've lived anywhere but at The World That Never Was. But if you mean us, as the whole Org. then no.. I don't really remember.._

_7. Yes! I gave everyone a hug on Val. day! Zexy just looked at me and I smiled and said, "Happy Val. day!"... Then he galared at me.._

_**Ami: Did you take a pic. of it?**_

_Demyx: No. He looked scary.._

_**Ami: Zexy's NOT scary... He's Smexy!**_

_Demyx: Ohhhkay... Anywayz_

_8. Yes! (Hugz) Wee!_

_9. ... Sorry, I'm everyones best friend... Including yourz! I like friends! Weee! (Bite) _

_Chibi Demyx: Yay! I want Dr. Pepper!_

_**Ami: (Givez him one) Here ya' go, cutie!**_

_Chibi Demyx: Weee!! I want 'ore qustions!_

_**Ami: Oh! Review please! It's good for the soul!**_

_Chibi Demyx: Weee!! (Goes down Water side)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chibi Demyx: Hi! I had a birthday! Weee! And I'm working on the lisp! You know I can't say, "Okay." right, right? Well, now I can! Also, call me Demmy, and the teen me Demyx, 'kay?_

_**Ami: Who are you talking to?**_

_Demmy: Um... Wee! Mail! From JoJo32074!_

_**Ami: Okay... Ahem,**_

**Demyx you are too cute sweetie )  
gives Demmy a lil kiss on the cheek**

**1.) Do you like sushi? (I know I certainly do)  
2.) What is your favorite video game?  
3.) I absolutely LOVE your hair. What's your secret?  
4.) Roller coasters: love them or too scary?  
5.) What kind of music do you like to dance to?  
6.) Can I take you out for coffee sometime?**

_Demmy: Okay, yay I said it right! Ahem,_

_1) NO! Sushi is made of fishys! I don't eat things I like!  
2) Video game? Oh, Harvest Moon!  
3) I secret is... a secret. Sorry, I can't tell you. (Grins cutely)  
4) I like them!  
5) All kinds! I find myself dancing to classic.. weird I know.  
6) I don't like coffee... But I like hot chocolate!_

_Demmy: It's fun to answer your questions. (Points to views, that's you!)_

_**Ami: Okay...? You got another letter! From URluver, ahem..**_

**WoW! Ok i wonna ask chibl sumthin!  
1.what lik too be cute?  
2.ask Xemnas what lik to be hoT?  
3.how old is Ami?  
4.R U her boyfreind?  
5.is Ami nice?  
6.what Ami's hair look like?  
7.I luv U do ya luv meh?  
8.would u date me?  
9.Do U hav girlfreind?  
10!Demyx-sama MArry me!  
Glomps before leaingI luv ya! anser for mehh pleze!!?**

_Demmy: ... That fangirl is weird..._

_**Ami: Okay...? This is a ask Demyx fanfic, not a ask Demyx about Ami fic... Whatever, your fangirl.**_

_Demmy: Okay,_

_1. If you mean, "What's it like to be cute?" then my answer is... Sweet! So alsome! Yay! Weee!  
2. If you mean,"Ask Xemnas what it's like to be hot," then I've never asked... Also that's a run on sentence.  
3. Ami is at the young age of 13.  
4. No! We. Are. FRIENDS!  
5. Yes, she is!... But she has a darkside too... Beware!  
6. Her hair...? Um, it's like... Are you stalking her or something.  
7. I love all my fangirls!  
8. Maybe, but I'm too young!  
9. No, and might never will, (Grinz) I'm really just a cute dude!  
10. I would but... I'M TOO YOUNG!  
(Glompz back) Bye! (Cute smile) Come again!_

_**Ami: URluver, why did you want to know how old I am, if I'm nice, and what my hair looks like...? I find that distubing... Sorry if I'm being rude... But It's true... Anyway! Demmy here likes Reviews! So, you know what to do!**_

_Demmy: Weeee! Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ami: Oh my gosh!**_

_Demyx: What?_

_**Ami: ... I just got finished drawing the best pic of Zexion I've ever drawn!**_

_Demyx: Okay... So, any mail?_

_**Ami: Yes! This is from YinYangWhiteTiger!**_

_Demyx: Read it!_

_**Ami: Ahem,**_

**1)Demyx are u gay?  
2) If you aren't who would u date:  
Kairi Namine or Larxene?  
3) have you ever been kidnapp by fangirls?  
4) Glomping is evil 5) Have u've seen the Reno and Axel Q&A of VerycrazyGirl?  
6) LEt Axel BURN XD insert evil laughter here so who's your favorite charcter Remno oir Axel?  
7) what color is Riku's?**

_Demyx:  
1) Um, I'm wavvy, I go both ways.  
2) I wouldn't date niether... Sora would kill me if I even touch Kairi, same for Roxas and Namine, and Larxene is just MEAN!  
3) Yes, I lived though, as you can see, I opened a portal... but they're so willing so I stayed a little longer! (Grinz)  
4) ... Is that even a question.  
5) No, but I did a little research and Axel and Reno have the same voice actor! Also, Iruka from Naruto! Very intersting!  
6) Um, I don't know Reno on a personal level so... Axel, he's my friend. But if didn't know them, I would say Reno.  
7) ...? Riku's what? Riku's what?! Tell me!_

_**Ami: Alrighty then, ahem, you have yet another letter, young Demyx!**_

_Demyx: Okay, read it please!_

_**Ami: Okay, this is from OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!**_

_Demyx: Intresting name..._

_**Ami: Okay...**_

**OMGOMGOMG!Demyx!I luv u!Ahm,  
1.u like zexion?  
2.which harvest moon do you have?  
3.who's your favorite character in harvest moon?  
4.happy b-day, how old r u?  
5.i think URluver is stalking ami.  
6.have u ever eaten anything super nasty?  
7.has Xemnas ever yelled at u? if yes, may i kill him?  
We!u r so cute i 3 u!!!!**

_Demyx: Ahem,_

_1. Um, what do you mean, do you mean do I like him as a friend? Or a hot boyfriend?.. Well, yes for both of them! XD!  
2. I have "Harvest Moon; more friends of minal town!"! I like it! I got married to Cliff! Also, "Harvest Moon; Another wonderful life; SE!" On that one, I'm married to Muffy! Because she's alwayz happy!  
3. Um... Cliff...? On the aniversity, he always give the character cool things!  
4. In my chibi form; 7, in my teen form; 16!  
5. ... That's not a question... But, me too.  
6. Um, no not really.  
7. Yes, he yellz at everyone.. well, not Saix... and good luck trying to kill him on your own, for Sora to beat him, he needz Riku, the guy who's as good as Sephiroth!_

_**Ami: Yawn... I'm sleepy... Anyway, Review please!**_

_Demyx: Yeah! I like Reviewz! And if you're really my fangirl.. or fanboy.. you'll click Review on that little purple box! Lovez ya'!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ami: Hello to all of Demmy and Demyx's fans! He loves you!... Wait, it'll be better if you say that...**_

_Demmy: You're right, I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE!!!!!_

_**Ami: (Chuckle) Okay, you got fan mail!**_

_Demmy: Yay!_

**_Ami: Ahem... From KYOLOVE13_...**

**to teen Demyx,**

**can i call you demy-chan?  
did you know that your my fave org.13 member?  
would you be scared if i said i loved you?  
hee,hee! you.are.awsome!  
btw:your 2 years older then me! thats so awsome!**

**4 chibi demyx you are the cutest thing ever!! heres a cookie3 so your 7?whats it like being a little kid? i can't remember.  
do you wan't a puppy? you can have my dog!(he's 4 so i guess hes not a puppy)  
by,by for now!  
your fangirl,  
KYOLOVE13**

_Demmy: Okay... (Bite) (Transformz)_

_Demyx: Okay... These are'nt numbered... Cool, something new!_

_O.o... Demy-chan...? That would be something to call a female... But you can call me Demy-KUN! wee!  
I know now! (Happy smile)  
No, I'ld be happy! Yay, another loves me!  
Thank you! Your awsome for asking stuff!  
Two years older, huh?... Cool!_

_Demyx: Now to you, Demmy! (Bite) (Transforms)_

_Demmy: Okay.  
Yay! I get a cookie!  
Fun! I get to get away with things by making people's hearts melt with my cuteness! If I'm in trouble I make the cutest fash ever and say, "'Cuz I'm cute!" Weee! Ilike doing that!  
A puppy?... Okay! But Ami's more of a cat person.. and I live with her so... Yeah! I wanna puppy! (Evil chibi smirk)  
Bye! Ask again!_

_**Ami: (Grins) You got another one!**_

_Demmy: Yay!_

_**Ami: Okay... This is from Demyx-KillingMeSoftly...**_

**Okay... questions...**

**1. Would you ever go out with Zexion, like on a date?  
2. Do you think he's emo? His hair makes him seem like it lol.  
3. Can I have a hug?**

**Okay, seeing as though i can't marry you... since Ami would kill me, and such...**

**Here's some Sea-Salt Ice Cream and Hot Chocolate:)**

_Demmy: I think this is a job for Demyx! (Bite)_

_**Ami: (Chuckle)... Why do people think I'll kill them if they marry you? It's funny!.. (Wispers) I won't kill them... just murder them! (Grins)**_

_Demyx: I don't know... Anyway!_

_1. I would... but I think he'll kill me... He's hot.. but mean.  
2. No, I don't think he's emo... just lonly... He needs a huge bear hug!  
3. Yes! I like to share the love! (Hugz)_

_Demyx: Yay! Hot chocolate and Sea-salt Icecream!_

_**Ami: And that's all you got today... You're so cute!**_

_Demyx: I know! I'm wanted! It's fun to be wanted by fangirlz!_

_**Ami: Okay, Review!**_

_Demyx: Yeah! (bites magic muffen)_

_Demmy: (Makes the cutest chibi face ever) 'Cuz I'm cute!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ami: Sigh... What are you doing?**_

_Demmy: Playin'._

_**Ami: Right... I have to go to work.. So I got you a nanny!**_

_Demmy: What? You're only 13, you don't have a job!_

_**Ami: I do now, I'm making money to buy you something... Heehee.**_

_Demmy: So... who's the Nanny?_

_**Ami: Her! (Points to old lady)**_

Old Lady: Why... (Breathes in slowly) Hello there sonny... (Breathes in slowly)

_Demmy: (Twich) I don't need a Nanny, I'm 16! See!? (Bites magic muffen)_

_Demyx: Heehee! You can go away now!_

_**Ami: Well, I'm going to work, bye Demyx!**_

_Demyx: Bye!_

Old lady: Well, (Breathes in slowly) I best be going now... (Walks out slowly)

_Demyx: ... I'm alone... COOL!!! (Calls Axel, Roxas, Riku, Zexion, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Namine over to party)_

Axel: Sweet party dude... but ah... where're the snacks and stuff?

_Demyx: Oh, in the kitchen, help yourself._

Axel: Sweet!

Roxas: Demyx... why did you call _Riku_ over?

_Demyx: 'Cuz it's not a party without him... Now hurry up and ask Namine out!_

Roxas: Wha-?!

_Demyx: Hehe, hey Zexion! What ya' looking for?_

Zexion: A bookself...

_Demyx: It's a party...(Looks at table) Oh, I got a letter! Hey everyone, wanna hear this letter?!_

Everyone: Okay, why not?!

_Demyx: Ahem... From Demyx-KillingMeSoftly..._

Riku: You have fangirls!?

_Demyx: Yes._

Cloud: I have more fangirl than all of yours put together.

Tifa: Oh! I'm one of them!

Cloud: ...

_Demyx: Okay... Ahem.._

**Yay!! Answered questions!! Okay i have more!!**

**1. have you gone up to Saix and punched the 'X' on his face, saying 'X marks the spot?  
2. What would Zexy do if you took his book away?  
3. and can i have another hug??**

**oh, and here's a frosted chocolate brownie. I bought them at shaws lol. :) I luffs you:D**

Riku: Wow... My fangirls are a lot... yelling-er, I got a letter saying, "OMGOMGOMG!!! I LUFFS U SO MUCH, U R F'CKIN' SEXY!! ALSO, IN KH2 HOW COME YOU HAVE NO 'SS?!" Very scary to read...

Cloud: Well, I get fan mail EVERY DAY! That means I'm smexy, right ladies?

All de' ladys: Awwww! Yes Cloud, you are so smexy!

All the boys: ... How did you do that?!

Cloud: Hehe.

_Demyx: Okay! You can stop now! Lemme answer! Ahem..._

_1. No, I didn't punch him on the X, I used a water gun! The face he made was priceless!  
2. I donno.. Hey Zexion, what whould you do if I took away your book?_

Zexion: Trap you in my Lexicon.

_Demyx: Oh... Is that painful?... Wait, I don't want to know.. Anyway.  
3. Yes of coarse! (Hugs)_

_Demyx: Yay! Brownie! Yummy!_

_**Ami: I'm back!**_

Everyone: ...

_**Ami: ... What are you guys doing here!?**_

Axel: (Muffened) Eatin'!

Cloud: Looking smexy.

Riku: Looking smexy-er than Cloud!

_**Ami: Demyx, why did you throw a party?**_

_Demyx: (Eats magic muffen)_

_Demmy: 'Cuz I'm cute!_

All the girls in the house: Awwwwwwwww!!!

All the boyz in the house: I gotta learn that!!

_**Ami: ... (Gasp) Cloud!!!**_

Cloud: See, more fangirls!

_**Ami: OMGZ!!! Riku!!!**_

Riku: Ha! I win!

_**Ami: ... Okay... Anyway... OMG!!!! TIFA!!! You soooo rule!!! I love your hair!!!**_

Riku and Cloud: Grrr!

Tifa: (Sweat drop) Um, okay.

_**Ami: Eeepp! Zexion! (Droolz over hottie)**_

Zexion: Got any... books?

_**Ami: Um... Wahh! No stop!**_

Roxas, and Zexion: What? (Eating magic muffens)

Chibi Roxas: I'm young! I've never been young before!

Chibi Zexion: This... is quite forming...

All the peoples and Nobodys above 10: Aww! They're so cute!

_Demmy: We're up for adobtion!_

Axel and Namine: I call Roxas!... Grrr!!

Chibi Roxas: (Blush) ... I'm cute!

Axel and Namine: (Nose bleed)

Axel: He's MY bestfriend! So I'll take him!

Namine: Well... He has a crush on ME! And I, him. So, I get him!

Axel and Namine: (Fighting over chibi Roxas)

_**Ami: I call Demyx and Zexion!**_

Everyone: Like we were going to take them...?

Chibi Zexion: I don't like this form... change me back.

_Chibi Demyx: Wahh! No one else wanted me!_

_**Ami: I do!!! (Glomps cutie and lil' hottie)**_

_Chibi Demyx: Review, review! Reviews for me please!_

Cloud: Yeah, review, because I'm hot!

Riku: NO! Review because I'm hotter than Cloud!

Tifa: Review because I love Cloud!

Yuffie: Review because I'm always happy!

Axel and Namine: Review because Roxas is MINE!!!

Chibi Roxas: Review to help meeee!

Chibi Zexion: ... I have to say something as well?

Everyone, sub Zexion: REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A month later...**

_**Ami: Hey boys, how ya' doing?**_

_Demmy: Good!_

_Chibi Zexion: Oh Goddess! Help me!_

**_Ami: What's wrong Zexy?_**

_Chibi Zexion: Ahhgg! It's ZEXION! Z-e-x-i-o-n!!!_

_**Ami: ... Okay, so what's wrong Zexion?**_

_Chibi Zexion: (Trembles) You have NO books here! I'm so bored!! And Number Nine is not helping! All he does is play, eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom! Nothing else! I NEED to READ!!_

_**Ami: Some one needs a cookie!**_

_Chibi Zexion: I do NOT need a cookie! I need reading mitiral!_

_**Ami: ... You can read my text book...?**_

_Chibi Zexion: (Sparking eyes) I would love that!_

_**Ami: ... Okay...? I need the guide to taking care of Chibi Zexion... (I am writing that! "The guide to takin' care of a Chibi Zexion." is MY idea!)**_

_Demmy: Why is he reading?_

_**Ami: Because he... like to...?**_

_Demmy: Well now who am I going to play with!?_

_**Ami: You can play with me...?**_

_Demmy: (Enlightened Chibi face) Okay!_

_Chibi Zexion: Hey... I seemed to have found this within your text book, Amelia. (handz them 3 letters)_

_**Ami: DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!! I HATE MY NAME!!! (It is sad.. and true... my mother has given me that.. UGLY NAME!!)**_

_Demmy: Letters!!_

_**Ami: Oh, I must've put them in my book while you were asleep a month ago...**_

_Demmy: Read 'em! Read 'em!_

_Chibi Zexion: This will prove to be entertaning.._

_**Ami: Ahem, from Momoko...**_

**Aw, poor Demyx! I wants you! I'd take really good care of you, and hugs you,  
and feeds you lots of nummy food that I makes all by hand, cause I'm a good cook!  
1: If I accidently made a bet with my friend that I could get a date to the movie Skinwalkers, and I couldn't find one, would you go with me?  
2: Which sounds tastier? Peanut butter chocolate coffee cake, or homemade peanut butter fudge?  
3: Oh yea, do you even like peanut butter?  
Here, you can have all these nummy foods I made! I gots soups, desserts, and even smoothies!**

_Chibi Zexion: And your reply, Number Nine?_

_Demmy: Okay.._

_1. A date...? HOW OLD ARE YOU!? Heehee, just kiddin'. I would, but I'm too young... (Wispers) I don't want Zexion to know about turning into a teen again, 'cuz then he would leave.  
2. Oh! The second one! Yummy!  
3. Yes, very tasty!  
Yay! They are very yummy, make more for me please!_

_Chibi Zexion: I was right, very enteranging._

_**Ami: ... Okay.. The next one is from X-The Random Vampire-X.**_

_Demmy: I wondered what happened to her..._

_**Ami: Okay..**_

**-OH HECKS NO!  
-CHIBI Roxas IS MINEZ!  
-i would claim you too, Demyx and Zexion but...im still afraid of Ami,  
-even though i'd love to be her friend! D All:  
1-How are you all doing? )  
2-are you guys 'wavvy' like Demyx?  
3-do you luv your fan-ppls too?  
Demmy-poo:  
1-Can you give riku a a majical muffin too?!PLZ,PLZ,PLZ!HE'S SO HAWT!...ahem...sorry.  
2-Do you like Xigbar? as in, boyfriend, like?  
4-Do you like Luxord, too?  
5-If you had to choose, on who you you'd rather be stranded with...between your fangurls or...ZEXION!**

**-no fangulrs will be hurt by your decision!  
-Kayz, tell everbody else i said hi!**

**L8TERZ!--smiles and waves--**

**_Ami: Hehe, love to be your friend too.. Do not fear Ami... unless she's on berserk.. Mufufufu!_**

_Demmy: Eh... (Zexion's staring at the last one) Um, I think you'ld kill me, right Zexy?_

_Chibi Zexion: Don't call me that!_

_Demmy: Okay, okay... Ami, can ya' call the others for another party?_

**_Ami: Okay! (Calls everyone to come over)_**

Cloud on the phone: YES! I 'VE BEEN WAITING TO SHOW THAT RIKU!!!

_**Ami on the phone: Okay...**_

_Chibi Zexion: While the wait, why not answer the questions before you, Number Nine?_

_Demmy: ... Okay!  
1- I will as soon as he get here, I'll even give him to you!  
2- No, he's a lot older, and creepyer.  
3- Okay, there's no Number Three?  
4- No, but as a friend yes! He's cool!  
5- Um, my fan girls, they'll get me anything I want! Heehee, 'cuz I'm cute._

Everyone: We're here!

_Demmy: Hey.. Riku.._

Riku: May I help you?

_Demmy: Yeah, eat this!_

Riku: Is that going to kill me?

_Demmy: No, THE FAN GIRLS LOVE IT!_

Riku: Gemme! (Eats) Did it work?

Chibi Riku: ... Oh my Gosh!!! I'm Chibi!

Cloud: (To himself) Crap..

Chibi Riku: Ha! In your face Cloud!

_**Ami: Oh my gosh! A chibi Riku! (Chases, glomps)**_

Chibi Riku: Ow... Love hurts...

_Demmy: Hey Riku!_

Chibi Riku: Yeah?

_Demmy: I know this... fangirl of yours.. and.. she'ld like to... meet you!_

Chibi Riku: Okay. Who is she?

_Demmy: X-The Random Vampire-X._

Chibi Riku: Love the name. So where is she?

_Demmy: You have to go to her house... AFTER the party!_

Chibi Riku: 'kay...

_Demmy: Hee hee hee.. Hey guys! I got some questions for you!_

Everyone: Cool! Let's hear 'em!

_Demmy: Ahem... From X-The Random Vampire-X..._

**1-How are you all doing? )  
2-are you guys 'wavvy' like Demyx?  
3-do you luv your fan-ppls too?**

_Demmy: Answer Number one please._

_Chibi Zexion: Does that incude me?_

_Demmy: I donno.. Um, yeah!_

_Chibi Zexion: (To himself) Crud..._

Cloud: I'm doing fine! Like my azz!

Tifa: I'm... in love with Cloud...

Yuffie: I'm always happy!

Chibi Riku: I'm good.. gooder than CLOUD!

_Chibi Zexion: Riku, "gooder" is not a word.. And I am doing well._

Axel: I'm okay... Be better with out Namine, but, okay.

Namine: I'm alright... without Axel breathing on my breast! Stop it you pig! (Slap)

Axel: What are you talking about? I'm over here!

Chibi Roxas: I wish I was with you... (Crys)

Axel and Namine: See what you did!? What!? I didn't do anything! This is your fault! My fault?! Blah, blah, blah... (In the past month, Axel and Namine have been fighting over Chibi Roxas, so Roxas came up with in idea... Axel is protening to be his father and Namine, his mother. He wanted to see what it'ld be like to have parents..)

_Demmy: Now Number Two.._

Cloud: No! I am_ narrow_!

Tifa: Me too.

Yuffie: Oh, I love this, me three! Say me four, say me four!

_Chibi Zexion: No, I am not._

Yuffie: (Wispers) Party pooper..

Chibi Riku: No, but if I have to kiss a guy for a fan, yes!

Axel: ... Um, (Blushes) no... (Wispers) Just a little...

Namine: No, I like Roxas.

Chibi Roxas: ... Uh... (You see, Roxas knows Axel likes him... So he wants to say the right thing and not upset their friendship.. if he said he's gay, Namine wouldn't like him anymore... So...) I... like cookies!

_Demmy: ... Okay, and number Three!_

Cloud: Yes.

Tifa: Oh my Gosh! Cloud loves me!

Yuffie: I have fans?

_Chibi Zexion: (Cold voice) Most definetly not._

Chibi Riku: More than Cloud!

Axel: Well, who are my fans? I'll tell you after I know him... **THEM!**

Namine: Fans? Um, is Roxas one of them?..

Chibi Roxas: Fans? Um, yeah.

_**Ami: Okay... The last one's from... Oh My Gosh!?... URluver...**_

_Demmy: ... Okay... read it!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**why hello again..no,i'm not stalki' ami.but..i am bi..heehee anyway sweeti,i got sum ? 4 ya!  
1.hav u ever kissd a boy?  
2.hav u ever eaten a bug?  
3.did u lik it? 4 #1&2!  
4.so u bi? kool,me 2 5.wanna go out?  
kay!i love u!also,what's ami's house andress i wanna partty 2!?kuhkuhkuhkuh!**

Everyone: ...

**_Ami: Oh My Gosh!!!! (Rips up letter) (Panics)... Okay... I'm okay..._**

_Demmy: You're lucky I memorized it..._

Axel: Wait, I wanna say, "Got it memorized?"!

_Demmy: Sorry Axel.. Okay..._

_1. No, I have not kissed a male, nor a female, my first kiss will NOT be broken yet!  
2. No.  
3. I've never done either!  
4. That's not a question.  
5. Um, I would... I guess.. but I think Ami would freak out..._

**_Ami: You bet I would! (shiveled in a ball)_**

Tifa and Yuffie: It's okay.. We get letters like that everyday!

_Demmy: I was going to do something... Oh yeah! Riku!_

Chibi Riku: Eh?

_Demmy: The party's over, you should go see X-The Random Vampire-X now._

Chibi Riku: Oh, right. How do I get there?

_Demmy: Um.. Follow the yellow brick road!_

Chibi Riku: 'kay, bye! Don't forget to rub this in Cloud's face!

_Demmy: I won't!_

Chibi Riku: (Leaves)

_**Ami: Okay X-The Random Vampire-X, you are now the proud owner of Chibi Riku!! Take good care of him! And send post cards! Heehee!**_

_Demmy: Hey Cloud..._

Cloud: Eh? Where's Riku?

_Demmy: Riku's off to see a fan girl of his... I bet you don't see YOUR fangirls! Because you don't care for them and-_

Tifa: Hey! Leave Cloud alone! He loves his fangirl more than his hatred for Sephiroth! (Slaps)

_**Ami and A LOT of Demyx fangirls: Leave Chibi Demyx alone! (Punch)**_

Yuffie: Hey! Leave my friend alone! (Stab)

_Chibi Zexion: Yup, very entertaning..._

Everyone: Review! Review!

_Chibi Zexion: Sigh... Review for more of my elightment._

Everyone???

Axel: What's with all the big words, Kid?

_Chibi Zexion: Do not call me Kid, Number Eight! (Traps him in Lexicon)_

Axel(In Lexicon): Help me Roxas!

Chibi Roxas: I'm coming Axel!

Namine: Leave him be, let's go home Roxxie-poo!

Chibi Roxas: ... ROXXIE-POO?!

Axel(In Lexicon): Hahaha, that's a funny name!

Chibi Roxas: I'm leaving.

Axel, Namine: Wait Roxas!?

Everyone: ... REVIEW!!!!!!!!

_**Ami: End o' chapter. (Bites Tifa's arm.)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A week later...**

_**Ami: Time to got to the Libary!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Yay! (Sayz that with meaning but not with a smile)_

_Demmy: I'm going to get little books with cute pic.s in them! What 'bout you?_

_Chibi Zexion: I am going to read an Encyclopedia. And if they do not have those.. I'll get a Dictionary._

_Demmy: Huh?_

_Chibi Zexion: I'm going to get BIG BOOKS._

_Demmy: Oh, good luck reading those.._

_Chibi Zexion: May we go now?_

_**Ami: Okay... Um... How are we going to get there?**_

Axel(In Lexicon): Try using a portal!

**_Ami: O.o ... You still have him in there? It been a week..._**

_Chibi Zexion: Yup! (Sniff, sniff, sniff) They mail's here._

**_Ami: ... This's a little creepy... I'll go get it.._**

_Demmy: So we're not going...?_

_Chibi Zexion: I don't think so... I am disapoited as well..._

_**Ami: Okay, they're fan mail! Yay! It's not a bill again!**_

_Demmy: For me?!_

_**Ami: I donno, I haven't read it yet...**_

_Demmy: Oh... Well read it!_

_**Ami: Okay, from KYOLOVE13.**_

_Demmy: Yay!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**oh! sorry demy-kun!  
ok,chibi demy-kun then you can have my cat! shes fat so you can use her 4 a pillow.**

**zexy(can i call you that?),**

**how come you don't smile? all of the pics i see of you are all mad. ah! will you be happy if i maid you a really big cake! it can be what ever flavor you want.  
should i number the Q's?**

**i'll be back tomarow,err today i guess... anyway, demy-kun's stay cute!  
zexy,smile alittle k? please smile! do it for me...?**

**yur fangirl,  
KYOLOVE13**

_Chibi Zexion: (Twich) I have to answer?_

**_Ami: ... Yes._**

_Chibi Zexion: Okay.  
On the first question residing calling me "Zexy"... You may NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME! I do not smile because I don't want to, simple anough. A big cake? No thank you, I'm trying to keep a weight below 80 pounds. I don't eat sweets. I don't have a favorite flavor. No, I can read this just fine without in numbered. Also, I will NEVER SMILE! But if you want... I can always evil smile.. (Smirk)_

_Demmy: ... Yay, I get a kitty! And I'll always be cute!_

_Chibi Zexion: ... You have another letter.._

_**Ami: Eh? Oh... From YinYangWhiteTiger.**_

_Demmy: Read it, read it!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**Could and Roxas look alike o.o 1) what food do you like?  
2)**

_Demmy: Okay...? I'll answer number one, it's the only one I can understand... I like all kinds of food!... Well, not sea food.. I like to play with fishy, not eat it!_

_Chibi Zexion: Amusing..._

_**Ami: What is?**_

_Chibi Zexion: Nothing.._

_**Ami: Oh, 'kay... Oh! Got another! From... (Shock)... URluver... (Sigh)**_

_Demmy: If it's long, do NOT rip it up!_

_**Ami: I'll try not to.. Ahem...**_

**rip up my leter,huh?very smexy amelia...kuhkuhkuh!anyway i got sum ?s 4 zexi.  
1.zexy do u thik ur hot?  
2.do u thik dem hot,or not?  
3.u bi lik me & dem?  
4.u like girls? name 1?  
5.I dare u to tell me every thing u no bout ami!  
also i got ?s 4 ami.  
1.go out wit meh?  
2.u lik the boys? why?  
3.torn this up & ill reely stalk u!jkn!! )  
by!givs kissess to dem,zexy,& ami.**

_Demmy: Wah! They're all for Zexy..._

_Chibi Zexion: (Vien pop) It's Zexion! Z-E-X-I-O-N!!!!!_

_Demmy: Okay.. okay..._

_Chibi Zexion: Ahem.  
1. That questions is very distubing, why would anyone answer such rubbish!  
2. No, I don't think anyone is... "Hot"... incuding myself, I find myself to be.. "Like-able" and not in a sexualy way.  
3. Did I not just answer that? No, I am not bi.  
4. I would not spend my time thinking about foolish girls, when I could be alone in my room reading an outstanding book.  
5. That is not a question, there for, I shell not answer._

_**Ami: I'm not answering any of those, this is a ask Demyx or Zexion fic, not a ask Ami fic... Also, NEVER CALL ME AMELIA!!**_

_Demmy: Okay..._

**_Ami: Ahem... Okay, two letters left.. Next is from X-The Random Vampire-X!_**

_Demmy: Hey, that's the girl I gave Chibi Riku to._

**_Ami: Yup! Let's read..._**

**-i...can't...believe that i own a CHIBI RIKU!XDXDXD -Who would say "hi", but he's sorta busy eating every sweet i have!  
-AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
-oh, and ill save you Chibi Roxas!...probably within the next few minutes,actually P**

**Demmy:  
1-how do i thank you!  
2-are you REALLY happy that Chibi Zexy has joined you?  
3-can you invite anyone over?  
4-can you cal Xemnas so i can like, cyber-strangle him? or something that's much more violent.  
Zexy:  
1-why dont you like your nickname?  
2-what's your favorite book, of all time?  
3-most hated Org. member?  
4-are you in denial about having a super crush on Demmy?**

**-Wellz, Ima gonna go pway wif MY Chibi Riku nowz!**

**Bye-bye!--skips merrily while whistling-  
PS-i had a small vacation to LA, if you were wondering**

_**Ami: Demmy, you wanna answer first?**_

_Demmy: Okay!_

_1. You can make me a cake! Yummy!  
2. Yes, but he's not very playful.  
3. Yah, but it has to be someone that's from, and ONLY from FF, KH1&2, Naruto and maybe the pizza guy, why do you ask?  
4. Um, sorry, he's old so he don't have a phone..._

_Chibi Zexion: I belive it is my turn.. Ahem,_

_1. It is not my name, plain and simple. I don't like it for many resons.. But that's all you need to know.  
2. I don't have a favorite book.. I have a favorite series. The Dark Is Rising is very intersting to me.  
3. Xemnas. He thinks he's better than me because he is the "Superior". I really think I am better than him at every thing. It's a drag being Number Six.  
4. Are you mad?! I do NOT have a "super crush" on Demmy... I mean Number Nine! I do not and I am NOT in denail about it as well, I don't even like him as a friend!_

_Demmy: You don't like me? (tears up)_

_**Ami: ... Um, are you crying?**_

_Demmy: No, it's water, see? (holds water within hands) Cool, huh?_

_Chibi Zexion: Sigh..._

_**Ami: Okay, LAST ONE! (You people kept sending while I was makin' this.. Teehee!)**_

_Demmy: Who's it from?_

_**Ami: Giseisha... I think she's new...?**_

_Demmy: Eh?_

_**Ami: I mean I don't think she's sent you a letter before..**_

_Demmy: Oh. Okay, read it!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**hello there demyx!  
all of these creepy fangirls... but i cant deny im one of them... im just to tired to be all hyper right now... anyways.  
1. do you love zexy? (fangirlmode slowly starting on)  
2. which is ur favoritecookie?ill be sure to make it for you ;(taking out cookingstuff)  
3. and NO WAY Ami(i do not fear anything(xept for spiders)), demmy and zexy is MINE! (fangirlmode completely on)  
4. Whatcha tink bout spiders?**

**byebye!! glomps zexy,demmy and glomps zexy's lexicon since i couldent reach axel and then sets off to glomp saix before leaving**

_**Ami: (Twich)... Okay... very... enlighting... I guess number three is for me to handle... (Evil smirk)**_

_Chibi Zexion: Because non are for me, I'll be on my way... But not without a say.. Giseisha, do not touch my lexicon, thank you._

_Demmy: Where are you going?_

_Chibi Zexion: (Evil smile) You don't want to know.._

_Demmy: (Shivers) Okay..._

_**Ami: You wanna go first? (Holds fist in the air, but not in a threatning way..)**_

_Demmy: Okay! Ahem.  
1. No, I don't 'love' him... but I like him as a friend... which reminds me to glomp him when he comes back (Evil smirk)  
2. I'll eat any thing that isn't sea-food! Yummy!  
4. Spiders? Um, they're ugly and creepy... they have a lot in common with Xemnas.._

_**Ami: Mufufufuf! It's my turn.  
3. You have not seen my berserk form, Karin. It is very... undelightful. Also... I SHARE DEMMY AND CHIBI ZEXION WITH OTHER FANGIRLS! THEY LIVE IN MY HOUSE!! BUT IF YOU'RE NOT NICE... (Hair covering face) YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHA!! Okay... raging fangirl moment over... for now, mufufufu!**_

_Demmy: So... that's your raging fangirl form..._

_**Ami: Yup! (Normal form up.. Aka, weirdo! heehee, I'm not afraid to call my self any thing! Watch.. I am a freak. See?! Okay, weird moment over..)**_

_Chibi Zexion: I'm back and I must say-_

_Demmy: (Glomp, glomp)_

_Chibi Zexion: Wah! Get off me!_

_**Ami: ... (Takes pic.) Heeheehee, you guys are so cute! If I had a better computer, I'ld put this on it! And maybe put a video on YouTube!**_

_Demmy: I wanna be a movie star!_

_Chibi Zexion: And I want you off!_

_Demmy: (Get's off)_

_**Ami: ... Sorry, I said 'IF'... Anyway, wanna let Axel out for enlightment?**_

_Chibi Zexion: No._

_Demmy: Plllllllleasssssssssssse!?_

_Chibi Zexion: You're going to give me a headache!_

_**Ami: Weeellllll, we can play a game...**_

_Demmy: Yay!_

_Chibi Zexion: This better be intersting..._

_**Ami: It will! (Shows them how to play Hide-n-seek, tag, and Ring around the Demmy!)**_

_Demmy: Review, pwease!_

_Chibi Zexion: You know really, this is qute delightful..._

_**Ami: I'm going to make cookies! Also Review fangirls, review!**_

_Demmy: Review if you wove me... (Cute chibi face)_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ami: We got mail!_**

_Chibi Zexion: Yay. The perfect thing to enlighten my day..._

_Demmy: Yay!!!! Who's it from, who's it from?_

_**Ami: X-The Random Vampire-X!**_

_Demmy: Yay! She's a big bowl of fun!_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Why did you say that?_

_Demmy: 'cuz I'm cute!_

_Chibi Zexion: You like being Chibi, don't you?_

_Demmy: Of coarse! (Getting evil glare from Chibi Zexion)_

_**Ami: Before a fight starts why not read the letter...?**_

_Demmy: 'kay!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**-who doesn't wove DEmmy!  
-evil glare-  
-besides ZEXY!  
ZEXION:  
1-happy now? TT 2-why don't you like Demmy?  
3-why do yo act so mean? you should loosen up a bit...yeesh!  
4-ARE you MAD?  
5-HOW CAN YOU NOT EAT SWEETS!  
Demmy-poo:  
1-is he always that up tight?--whispers-  
2-and how do you deal with such a wet blanket?  
3-whats your fave pizza topping?  
4-has Xemnas ever made the Org wear funny outfits? like a maid or something?  
Ami:  
-just asking, how did you find Demyx?**

**Me and my new Chibi need sleep...byez.--yawnz--**

_Chibi Zexion: Why is my name in capitale letters?_

_Demmy: I think you've angred her..._

_Chibi Zexion: I'll answer first.  
1. I am never happy... (Sad chibi face)  
2. He is ANNOYING! He talks over the limet of my self being!  
3. Mean? I do not think I am mean... I think I am normal.  
4. No, I am not mad, or do you mean... crazy? Then I am to crazy either.  
5. I simply do not like sweets. Too hard to belive?_

_Demmy: I'm learning more and more about you every time you answer... Oh! It's my turn! (Grins cutely) I hope you like Chibi Riku, Sora's been complaining about his missing friend, hehe._

_1. Well, I've lived about a month and a week with him...And I noted, he does not like people, or Nobodys.  
2. I don't wet the bed!?(Looks around crazyly) Okay, but that was only once! Or do you mean... My amasing power over water? I can control even the tinyest drop, I never have to wash my clothes!  
3. Um, I like every thing on it, more flavor! But no sea-food!  
4. No... Well... I've seen Saix in a bunny suit hopping to Xemnas' room... Very creepy..._

_**Ami: Yay! I get a question too! Okay, I didn't find him, he came to me! (Grins)**_

_**I was making something.. I don't remember what, and all of suden.. Demyx appered! He asked me what I was cooking, then he came inside and I tryed to cover my love for him. (Very hard to do..) So then he wanted some, and he eat it.. ALL! And then... I couldn't keep it inside any more, so I glomped him! And the rest.. I don't remember...**_

_Chibi Zexion: ... (Yawn)..._

_Demmy: Sigh... (Lazy eyes)_

_**Ami: ... I guess it's time for us to go to bed too! It's 7:07 am! Yawn... Night! Tell Riku I said he's very cute, 'kay?!**_

_Chibi Zexion: No yelling! I wanna go to sleep!_

_**Ami: Oh my Gosh! Chibi Zexion just whined! How cute!**_

_Demmy: I'm cute too! (Whine)_

_**Ami: Your the cutest thing ever! Night!(Let's fangirls hug them good night... or moring and goes to bed...)**_

_Demmy: (cute snoring..) Re... view... or... get hit... by... my... SITAR!_

_Chibi Zexion: (All you can hear is inhaling and exhaling) I... love... my hair..._

_**Ami: (Off in a room far-far away, in toon of Transformer. Ya' know, Transformers, robots in disguise!) Review, or spork meets the eye.**_


	15. Lot o' writin!

**Five months later (I like time to elapes!)**

_**Ami: Guess what?!**_

_Chibi Zexion: What?_

_Demmy: WHAT!!?_

_**Ami: Nothin', just wanted to see how you'ld react.**_

_Chibi Zexion: Foolish girl.._

_Demmy: Any letters!?_

_**Ami: Ummmmm no...**_

_Chibi Zexion: Such a pity..._

_Demmy: Waahhhh! No one woves me!_

_**Ami: Just kiddin'! Ya' got five! And this one is from Demyx-KillingMeSoftly.**_

_Chibi Zexion: Intresting name, I wonder who's fan she is..._

_Demmy: MINE!!!_

_Chibi Zexion: I know that you twit! I was useing sarc-_

_Demmy: I don't care!_

_**Ami: Hey-hey, no wars please...**_

_Chibi Zexion: You hold no power over me._

_Demmy: You're too negitive!_

_Chibi Zexion: Get over it. (Death glare)_

_Demmy: You're a meanny! Wahhh!_

_**Ami: Guys, stop! You're too cute to fight!**_

_Chibi Zexion: I do not find myself to be cute. I find my self "Like-ab-"_

_Demmy: Wahhh! Stop useing big words!!!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Sticks out tounge)_

_**Ami: Aww! Zexion! You just did something a chibi would do!**_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Crud..._

_**Ami: (Grins) Anyway, lemme read ya' this stuff, 'kay! Ahem...**_

**Okies... questions questions...**

**for Zexy!  
1. Why are you always so uptight? you should be more like Demmy. glomps Chibi Demyx  
2.Why do you look emo? No offense, i get called emo all the time.. but i'm wondering!  
3. Can I have a hug PRETTY PLEASE?**

**for Demmy!  
I can't think of any questions...**

**Well can i have another hug? that's a question!!**

**And... here's some sea salt ice cream. i didnt know if Zexy liked it... so i borought you, Zexy, a book:)?**

_Chibi Zexion: A book?... How... fasinating..? (Sits down and reads)_

_Demmy: Ice cream!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Sigh) You don't know what kind of books I like... this is very UNintresting.._

_**Ami: Hey, that's a great book, I read that in 7th grade! And I liked it!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Whatever, I'm going to answer your strange questions... You favor Number Nine over myself, DemyxIsKillingMeSoftly... Very well then.  
1. I am not uptight. And I will never act like such a Baka as him.  
2. Emo...? I am not emo. I do not look emo either. I've researched this, "Emo" and I am not one of their strange black-loveing twits.  
3. You may not. If you touch me... You'll be seeing Axel in less than a minate..._

_Demmy: Why are you so mean to your loving fan-girls?! (Cute angry chibi face)_

_Chibi Zexion: You distub me._

_Demmy: Wahhh! You're making my head hurt! Stop using big words!_

_**Ami: Guys, stop. (That was whined)**_

_Chibi Zexion: I will flee from you when I get to my formel stage._

_Demmy: You're a rock-star?!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Shakes head) You twit._

_Demmy: ... WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?_

_Chibi Zexion: (Chilling chuckle) I don't think you can understand what it means.._

_Demmy: (Looks up at Ami with big, hopeful eyes)_

_**Ami: Eh? I don't know what it means, I know it's rude to call someone that, I think it means stuped, or something like that...**_

_Chibi Zexion: Not even close._

_Demmy: Forget it... Anyway! Time to answer MY FAN'S QUESTIONS!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Glare)..._

_Demmy: Ahem... Yes you can have a hug!!! Because I CARE for my FANGIRLS! Unlike Zexion... (Hugz)_

_Chibi Zexion: Get over it._

_**Ami: Guys, guys, stop! I'm... I'm... I'm going to put you in time-out if you keep behaving like this!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Again... You hold no power over me._

_**Ami: (Vien pop) You have a mouth there, Mr.!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Like I care...?_

_**Ami: (Anime sweat drop) Okay-okay, guys PLEASE be NICE to each other! You do that, and I'll... take you out for some Ramen!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Are you kidding me...?_

_Demmy: (Delighted chibi eyes) RAMEN! YUMMY!_

**??????: I WANT RAMEN!**

**Everyone: (Anime sweat drop... sub Chibi Zexion, he doesn't care.)**

_Demmy: ... (Gasp)_

**_Ami: (Gasp!)!_**

_Demmy: IT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI! (Sp?)_

**_Ami: Wow... More and more intresting things happen..._**

**Naruto: Um, hi... I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!**

**_Ami: ... Are you going to keep saying that?_**

**Naruto: No, I'm just lookin'...**

_Demmy: For what!? Me, you want to teach me to be a ninja!?_

**Naruto: No, I'm looking Iruka-sensi's voice.**

_Demmy: His... voice...?_

**Naruto: Yeah, it sounds a little like...?**

Axel(Still in Lexicon..Oo): Help me!!

**Naruto: Like that!**

**Cloud: Hey.**

_Demmy: Hey Cloud...? What are you doing here?_

**Cloud: Lookin'... for Reno's voice. Serades is a game he is not good at.**

**Naruto: (Glares at Cloud) I'm the only Japanese cool anime dude with blonde that everyone loves!**

**Cloud: (Shakes head) Not another Riku... I have more fangirls than you!**

**Naruto: You're up with Sasuke are'nt you!?**

_**Ami: This is fun.**_

Axel(Sssstttiillll in Lexicon...): I'm in here!

**Naruto: Hey you! Little kid! Let Iruka-sensi out of your book!**

_Chibi Zexion: If you're refiring to me, I do not have "Iruka-sensi" within my Lexicon. I have ally, Axel in there._

**Cloud: ... I know Reno's anonnying, but he's...(thinking of what to say)... my friend...**

_Chibi Zexion: I'm bored.. (Let's Axel, Iruka, or Reno out of Lexicon.)_

**Naruto: (In his eyes) Sensi!**

**Cloud: (in Cloud's eyes) Hey Reno.**

_Demmy: (In his eyes) I see Axel._

_Chibi Zexion: Same here._

_**Ami: Wahhh! I see all three!**_

Axel, Reno, Iruka: Haha... I'm hungy...

_**(If you're from Kingdom Hearts, you see Axel. If you're from Final F. you'll see Hotty Reno, and if you're from Naruto, you see Iruka. There's a reson I did that! And if you're a fan of all them... you see all three!)**_

_**Later...**_

_Chibi Zexion: You still have some more letters..._

_**Ami: Eh? Oh! My bad! This one.. is from... Flamerkiller!... I like the name. Ahem...**_

**OH NO THE CUTENESS! (faints then gets up) Hehe... sorry about that. I have a lot of fangirl-ish moments so you better watch out. Anyways I'm new and I have a few questions for both Demmy and Zexion.**

**Demmy: I wuv you! Your so cute!  
1)Have you ever played DDR (Dance Dance Revolution)? 2)Have you ever played Twister? 3)Would you be jealous of me if I told you I have aqua colored eyes?  
4)Can I get a hug?**

**Zexion: You love books! Me too! I read them every chance I get! 1)The Dark is Rising is your favorite series? I've never heard of it. Could you tell me what its about? (I'll make sure to read it next time I go to the library)  
2)What do you like to do besides reading?  
3)Have you ever tortured anyone?  
4)Can I get a hug from you too? (I know you probably won't give it to me but it doesn't hurt to ask.)**

**That's all I've got! Hopefully I'll have more next time! Oh and I have presents! (Gives Demmy SeaSalt icecream and gives Zexion a library) Hope you like your presents! Stay Cute! ;D**

_Chibi Zexion: ... I'm ... happy...?_

_**Ami: Oo ... Did you just say you're happy...?**_

_Chibi Zexion: Indeed. But I don't really know what it's like to be happy. (Sad cute Chibi face)_

_**Ami and Demmy: (Glomp)!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Air! Air! I need air!_

_**Ami: (Pinch's cut chibi cheek) You're so cute!**_

_Demmy: (Tickles) Weeee!_

_Chibi Zexion: GET OF ME!_

_**Ami: (Runs to far side of the room) Ehp!**_

_Demmy: (Still glomping) You don't scare me like Ami! Heehee!_

_**Ami: ... You think I'm scared of Zex---- Zexion? No... IT A BUG!**_

_Demmy: -- ... (Flees) (Freaks out) Ahhhh!_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Die!_

Lil' bug: (Squiky voice) No! I have a wife and kids at home! Don't kill me!

_Chibi Zexion: (Stare) ... (Squish) ! (Relaxed smile)_

_Demmy: Psst!_

_**Ami: Eh?**_

_Demmy: (Wispers) He's smileing! Where's the camra?!_

_**Ami: ... You lost it a week ago.**_

_Demmy: NO!!! I'm sorry Zexion fangirls!_

_Chibi Zexion: Don't get any ideas. (Smile fades)_

_**Ami: Hey, answer the letter, cuties!**_

_Chibi Zexion: (Sigh) Fine, and DO NOT EVER CALL ME THAT!_

_**Ami: Sowwy...**_

_Demmy: I go first! Okay.  
1. Yes! And if I do say so myself, I'm really good!  
2. Yes... I'm not very good.  
3. YES! That's not fair! I'm the wate chibi!  
4. Yes! (Hugz)_

_Chibi Zexion: Ahem.  
1. The Dark Is Rising is the name of a five-book series by Susan Cooper originally published in the 1960s and 1970s. The series is written as high fantasy, and depicts the struggle between the forces of good, called The Light, and the forces of evil, known as The Dark. The series is based on the Arthurian mythos, and is written primarily for older children and young adults. One of the books was a Newbery medalist, and another was an honor book. Does that answer your question?... Some may find it.. "Boring"..  
2. I also like to write. I'm making a very intersting book... It's in Japanese, so no one can read it.  
3. Yes. (Evil smirk)  
4. No, you may not. I don't like... "Love"._

_**Ami: ... You've only answered 2/5! 3 more!**_

_Chibi Zexion: This is going to be a long chapter..._

_Demmy: It already is..._

_**Ami: The next is from Moogles With Flamethrowers!**_

_Demmy: Weee!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**Oh! Hello Zexion and Hello again Demmy!  
Demmy-  
1. Is it hard to play the sitar?  
2. Do you ever worry about getting fat? (ya know, cuz of all the cookies and cakes and stuff ppl give you)  
3. Have you ever hugged a moogle? They seem so huggable!  
4. Depict means characterize. (ooh! big words!) If you don't know what that means, ask Zexion.  
Zexion- (I refrain from calling you Zexy cuz I'm nice like that)  
1. Have you ever trapped Demmy in your Lexicon?  
2. Have you ever trapped anybody (other than Axel) in your Lexicon?  
3. Do you ever feel jelous of Demmy for getting tons of food and hugs?  
4. Do you want, like, a celery stick or something since you don't like sweets?  
5. Can I have a hug? ('so kay if not, just asking)  
Ami-  
1. Where did you find the magic muffins?**

_**Ami: Yay! I love getting questions! Now I know why you beg for Reviews!**_

_Demmy: (Grinz) Okay.._

_1. No, I was born... well, made, for music!  
2. No, if it happens, it happens. Besides, I'll be more cuddly!  
3. No... But so want to grab one and squeeze it!  
4. Zexy, what's that mean?_

_Chibi Zexion: Don't call me that!_

_Demmy: Sorry... So what's it mean?_

_Chibi Zexion: Forget it, I'm not telling you!_

_Demmy: (Looks at Ami with big puppy eyes)_

_**Ami: Eh?... I don't know... I'm only level 7/10 in laungue class. Sorry.**_

_Chibi Zexion: Sigh.. let's get this over with.  
1. No, but if he glomps me one more time...  
2. Well... Sora, in a battle once..  
3. Not at all, I don't want any of that stuff that he needs.  
4. No, I don't like greens, gross.  
5. NO! Everyone, stop asking! I'm not intrested! If you force me... You'll never see the sun again! (Hiss)_

_**Ami: Weellll, the magic muffen is my creation! First you get an egg and... wait... NO! I will never tell my resipe! Ahem... Sorry, it's a secret. (Grinz)**_

_Chibi Zexion: You're a strange, strange, girl._

_**Ami: I know! Okay, the next one is from KYOLOVE13! Ahem...**_

**hee,hee! hi guys.  
ok,zexion sorry if i offendid you. and i'm sorry if thats spelt wrong. demy-kun,ami,you can have the cake. oh yea,zexion,an evil smile is ok cuz it's still cute.**

**zexion,  
do you eat healthy food? if you do,can i make a smoothe for you?  
are you annoyed that some fangirl is asking all theas stupid Q's? cuz i'll leave you alone.**

**from the girl who hates the world,  
KYOLOVE13**

_Chibi Zexion: ... Her again.. Okay... (Sigh) No, I don't like "Healthy food", it's gross on my tounge. Yes, fangirls... go to-_

_**Ami: CANDYLAND!**_

_Chibi Zexion: I wasn't going to say that I was going to say, "Fangirls, go to-"_

_Demmy: CHIPS! (Wispers) You're not allowed to curse!_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Whatever.. (Rolls eyes)_

_**Ami: Thank you for the cake, KYOLOVE13! Okay... one left! PiNkYcLuEnEkO-YaY!**_

**Demy! Hi!**

**1. If you had a puppy, what would you name it?  
2. Meh, my doggy is feeling sad...can he has a hug?  
3. Do you have a favorite TV show?  
4. Would you eat a a muffin who was actually a cookie in disguise ( oO)  
or throw it away and get a real muffin? (okay that was random ;)**

_**Ami: (Smile) Okay, you can answer now!**_

_Demmy: Ahem.  
1. I would name it... Puppy! Here Puppy, Puppy, Puppy!  
2. Yes! (Hug)  
3. Naruto! As you can tell... I'm a fan!  
4. Yes, and the real muffin too! Yummy!_

_Chibi Zexion: This is one of those times when I want a shower..._

_Demmy: Why...?_

_Chibi Zexion: ... I'm just kidding... I don't like being called "Chibi Zexion"..._

_**Ami: I have an idea! Everyone, help Chhh-- Zexion think of a new name! Which ever name gets the most votes wins! Okay, here are some names that my brother and I made up!...**_

**Zexy (HE'S A CHIBI, I don't like this one..)  
Cutie (Stare)  
Cuddle-Monster (Op. of his personality)  
Zexion (Just that)  
Zemmy (Kuh-kuh-kuh! Copy off Demmy)  
Noixez (That's Zexion backwords)  
Chibi (So dull)  
Lil' love! (Nah)  
****Hot-shot (Not my favorite.. Brother made me put that there)  
Smexy-Zexy (I don't that one's good, HE'S A CHIBI! But if it was the older one...)**

**... Zexy-poo... (Off on it's own, it a strange name for him...)**

_**Ami: Add your own if you want! Review and tell me what name to call him!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chibi Zexion: ... I hate you all._

_Demmy: ... Where did that come from...?_

_Chibi Zexion: My mouth!_

_**Ami: (Runz in room) Ya' got a new letter! From... (Looks at paper) X-The Random Vampire-X!**_

_Demmy: Yay!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Saracsicly) Joy._

_Demmy: (Glares at negiteve chibi)_

_**Ami: Okay, ahem...**_

**Vampire: Helloz! Hehe, Im Hyper! But my Chibi just woke up...XP Chibi Riku:-rubs eyes- Wah time is it? Vampire: Like...almost midnight.  
Chibi Riku: Oh...wow. Hi Ami, Demmy!And Bookworm!-waves-  
Vampire: Hm, guess that's a new nickname for Zexion.**

**Demmy:  
1-have yo ever done anything you regret?  
2-can you rub your belly while patting your head?**

**Chibi Riku: OH!I wanna try!I wanna try! --has a determined face, and sticks out tongue while trying-  
Vampire: Squee! Isn't he SO cute?! Chibi Riku:--smilez--Yeah, I am!**

**3-if you ran the Org, what would be the first thing you do?  
4-have you ever had a really big crush on anybody?  
Ami:  
1-why don't you like your name? I've always wanted my name to be Amelia,  
danggit!  
Bookworm:  
1-i bet you don't like your nickname, right?  
2-can you deal with it?  
3-do you have a life goal? 4-you really don't like your fanz?**

**Vampire:i feel hurt...--sniffle-  
Chibi Riku: Aw, it otay, Vampire!--has glare contest with Zexion-- --she calms down-  
Vampire: Well, we're gonna go paint a town red!  
Chibi Riku: BYE AMI!BYE DEMMY! Bye...Bookworm.**

_**Ami: ( the face, Oo) ... (Looks at Demmy, than at Chibi Zexion.)**_

_**Everyone: ...**_

_Demmy: (Small smile)_

_Chibi Zexion: I HATE YOU RIKU-TEME! I'M GOING TO RUB THE FACT THAT SORA AND KAIRI BELONG TOGETHER, AND YOU WILL BE FOREVER LONLY!! I STEP ON YOU! (Riku means Land... that's not funny is it...?)_

_**Ami: (Laughing hystaricly) Oh my... my sides hurt! (More laughing...)**_

_Demmy: (Laughing harder than Ami) Ow! Ow! Ow! My-my side!!!_

_**Ami: (Bookworm! I hadn't even thought of that!!! You. Are. A. Smart person!!!) Oh, my, gosh!!!! B-book worm!!!**_

_Chibi Zexion: (NOT a cute chibi glare at house mates) How dare he! I am NOT a book worm! I have limbs! See!? (Moves arms around wildly)... WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?_

_**Ami: Because you're so cute when you're angry!**_

_Demmy: Yeah!_

_Chibi Zexion: (Coolz off) ... I'm luck you didn't have a camra.._

_Demmy: I lost it a week ago!_

_**Ami: (Pats Chibi Zexion's head) You're so cute, you know that?**_

_Chibi Zexion: Sigh... Okay, let's answer!_

_Demmy: Okay.._

_1. Um... No, if I do something wrong, it always turns out good, know why?! 'Cuz I'm cute!  
2. I donno, lemme try... (Puts right hand on his head and left on his stomache, moves right hand in circular motion, and makes left hand do a swat) ... Ops, got it backwords... (Trys again) Ops... Okay, I can't do it.. Uh, I messed up my hair... (Fixes hair with a cute chibi face)  
3. I would make everyone... Um... GET RID OF SORA!!! He's mean.  
4. Um, no not really...(Stares at Ami's class photo) Okay... MAYBE... Have you ever wondered if you could end up with someone who's not of the same... Um... "race" as you...?_

_**Ami: ... Oh!  
1. I don't like... (Growls) "Amelia" (Shivers) because it's the most uglyest name I've ever heard! I hate that name! In 2nd I had no friends... (I still have no friends but I'm a lot more reliabe on myself) Everyone in the class (Not the teacher, of course) made fun of my strange name... Ex., "Amelia-Bedelia", "Amelia-frilla", and... "Amelia-killia"... Now you see my torment... So I tell everyone to call me "Ami", It was formaly "Amy" and it's not pronced the Japanese way, "Om-e" It's like Amy, but spelled with an I insted of a Y, because I'm a bass player and hope to be in a band on day... And that's your answer, if you like that name so much take it, I do NOT want it.**_

_Demmy: Your turn!_

_Chibi Zexion: Mine? No it's not, I'm Zexion, not Book worm. So, I'm not answering._

_**Ami: I know! ( Grabs a pen and crossess out book wom and writes Zexion. Sorry X-The Random Vampire-X!)**_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Okay.  
1. No, I dispise it, loathe it, detest it, HATE IT!  
2. No, I can not.  
3. I don't have a life.  
4. No, I don't._

_**Ami: I noted something... You say A LOT of negitive words. Like; No, not, don't, dispise, loathe, detest, HATE!... Tsk, tsk..**_

_Chibi Zexion: ... So...?_

_**Ami: So... You're going to take a test!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Whatever._

**Later...**

_**Ami: Okay, write on the sheet of paper what this is.. (Points to a glass of water)**_

_Demmy: 'kay! (sribbles something down)_

_Chibi Zexion: ... (Writes something down in slow writing.. maybe it's crusive...?)_

_**Ami: Okay, I will now be taking your papers. (Takes papers) (Reads) ... (Smiles) ... (Frowns) ... Sigh... Zexion, you fail, Demmy, pass.**_

_Chibi Zexion: I fail? Why?_

_**Ami: Sigh.. It's a positive test, you answer the glass, "Half-empty". Demmy answered "Half-full". Do you see the diffence?**_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Okay... I get it now... Test me again!_

_**Ami!? You WANT to be possitive?!**_

_Chibi Zexion: I don't care about that! I will never fail anything!_

_**Ami: Okay!**_

**Later... Again...**

Chibi Roxas: Haha! Emo boy!

_Chibi Zexion: (Twich)_

Chibi Roxas: Wanna hear your theme song, Mr. EMO!?

_Chibi Zexion: (Death Glare)_

Chibi Roxas: Ahem... I have paint on my nails, and make on my face, I'm almost EMO anough to start shaving my legs!

_Chibi Zexion: (Red face)_

Chibi Roxas: I have on real problems but I like to make belive, I stole my sister's mascara now I'm gounded for a week!

_Chibi Zexion: (Steam)_

_**Ami: ... Okay, stop. (Chibi Roxas gets five bucks from Ami then fleez.)... Now, Zexion, how do you feel?**_

_Chibi Zexion: I'M GOING TO KILL ROXAS!!!!!_

_**Ami: ... Maybe that didn't work right...?**_

_Demmy: I passed!_

_**Ami: Yup!**_

**Flash back... I'm evil!**

Chibi Roxas: CRY BABY!!

_Demmy: Hi Roxie! (Waves)_

Chibi Roxas: I A LOT cuter than YOU!!

_Demmy: Yes you're looking quite cute today! Gimme a hug!_

Chibi Roxas: I give, he's too cute! (Hugz)

**End of Flash back...**

_Chibi Zexion: Okay, I give up. (Chibi pout)_

_**Ami and Demmy: Awwww! (Glomp)**_

_**Ami: Okay... First we need a good nickname for you... What do you like?**_

_Chibi Zexion: Well... I'm thinking between Haiiro, Kuro, or Shiro... What do you like?_

_**Ami: Oh, Japanese names, cool! I like all three!**_

_Chibi Zexion: And you Numbe-... D-Demmy?_

_Demmy: I would pick Mizuiro!_

_Chibi Zexion: That's not one of the op-... choises.._

_**Ami: I know! Leave it to the Reviewers!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Sigh... (Smiles) (Cute chibi face) Sowwy fangirls, I wove you! (Hugz you)_

_Demmy: HE SMILED!!!_

_**Ami: He's so cute!... Oh, right! So what name do you want for Chibi Zexion?! It can only be; Haiiro, Kuro, or Shiro! If you don't know Japanese that well, search it to see what they mean... And I'm going to throw in Hikari!... (If you pick that, I'll laugh at you!)**_

**End o' Chapter!**

**P.s... X-The Random Vampire-X, you made Chibi Riku sound soooo cuutee!! I was like, "Awww!" Yup! Okay, bye now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bwhahahaha! A MONTH LATER! Bwhaha!_**

_Chibi Zexion: ... (Stare, stare NOT glare, just stare)_

_Demmy: (Stare, smiling)_

_**Ami: ... (Not knowing what to do)**_

_Chibi Zexion: (Stare) (Relaxed smile)_

_Demmy: Mmm... (Stare)_

_Chibi Zexion: ... (Still staring)_

_**Ami: What are you guys doing!?**_

_Demmy: Ep! (Blink)_

_Chibi Zexion: (Happy smile) Ha! I win!_

_Demmy: (Shut eyes) Staring contest..._

**_Ami: Oh... My bad! (Sweat drop)_**

_Chibi Zexion: (Sniff, sniff, sniff) Mail! (Still smiling) (Claps hands)_

**_Ami: Oh! (runz and getz mail) Okay! New record! 6!_**

_Chibiz: Yay!_

_**Ami: Okay, first one... From Storm Midnight!**_

_The Chibiz: Yayz! (Clap handz)_

_**Ami: Heehee...**_

**Hi again! I have some questions for Demmy, yay!**

**1.How badly do you want revenge on Sora?  
2.Other than Sora (or Xemnas) who do you hate the most?  
3.Do you think you have more fangirls than Cloud or Riku? (I think you do)  
4.If you had one wish, what would it be?**

**and I have some for Shiro! (Zexion)**

**1.Have you ever read Harry Potter?  
2.You would look alot cuter if you smiled more, do you know that?  
3.Why are you so negitive? You should act more like a chibi and be happy!  
4.Have you watched Naruto? (If he hasen't, Ami, you should make him watch AT LEAST one episode)**

**I love you both! (Hugz Demmy and Zexion/Shiro)I like the name Shiro, I'm voting for that!**

**p.s. do you know whatever happened to that URlover person? I hope he dosen't come back, he sounds like one of those phsyco stalkers... oo;**

**_Ami: Hahaha, I argee with the last one!_**

_Demmy: I go first! Okay..._

_1. Really bad! He said I don't have a heart... He's mean!  
2. ... Um, I don't hate any one... I can dis-like someone though... and I dis-like Saix the most.  
3. Um... I donno, I'm cute! And they say they're smexy, well Cloud does, Riku got turned into a Chibi and is with X-The Random Vampire-X!  
4. I would wish.. for nothin', I like my life the way in is, and changing something my way would make in dull..._

_Chibi Zexion: Deep... (Cute chibi laugh) My turn!_

_1. Nah, not intresting.  
2. I know that now! (Smilez)  
3. I am... So?! (Smilez and runz around like a cute baka)  
4. Yes! Now I know who the blonde kid was that called me Kid! And why Demmy was going crazy for him being here!... I still want a Nine-tailed fox plushy!_

_**Ami: Okay, we have one vote for Shiro!**_

_Demmy: I don't like it, it sounds like Shino! The bug guy! Ewww!_

_Chibi Zexion: ..._

_**Ami: Okay the next is from X-The Random Vampire-X! I still wove chibi Riku!**_

_The Chibiz: ... Read it!_

**_Ami: Oh, ahem!_**

**Vampire: Riku will never be lonely cuz Im gona be there for him in his times of need! Just dont cry, Chibi Riku, he's just...i dunno. Chibi Riku: I has my fangurls, so...ha!--sniffles with a pout--Vampire: Here,  
take a brownie! Chocolate always makes people feel better. Chibi Riku: Unweff there awergeic!--chewing on brownie-  
Demmy: 1-if you wanted a different, what would yours be?  
2-have you heard of Nickelback?  
3-ever danced to "Im Too Sexy For My Shirt?  
4-answer-yeah, i've thought about being with a different race, but then i just said whatever cuz everyone is the same on the inside...figuratively.  
Shiro:  
1-can you forgive me?  
-i think i was being a bit harsh on ya...Chibi!  
Chibi Riku: Yeahz, Ima sorry too...-sighs and kicks floor-  
2-can you smile again? D 3-so...um...no more Bookworm...OUR bad.**

**G2G clean my dog--wait, Chibi Riku when you wash a dog you don't hop in there too! XD Chibi Riku: You don't? Oh we--AH! It LICKED me!--tries to run away from baby Chihuahua-  
Vampire: Well now...that's...intresting.-laughs-**

**TTFN!**

_**Ami: Awww! Chibi Riku must be soooo cute! Ahem, that's vote number two for Shiro!**_

_Demmy: If that one wins, I'm going to call you Shino!_

_Chibi Zexion: Call me that, and I'll bite you! (Hissess really cutely)_

_Demmy: Heehee! Okay.  
1. A diffrent what?  
2. No... Wait, yeah! They made that song "Far away"! That's a sad song.  
3. Yes! It's funny! "I'm too sexy for my cat"!? I can soo pic. Itachi dancing to that!  
4. Yeah... (Still staring at class photo, the mean girl of the class...)_

_**Ami: You like Brooke don't you...?**_

_Demmy: She's preeeettttyy!_

_**Ami: ... I hate Brooke. (My ex-bestfriend! She was my only friend last year, and got me a little popular. But she left me for a freakin' HOE! The hoe's pregnet! Neasa is pregnet and doesn't know who the father is! And she's only 14! She's sending Brooke down the wrong ally.. Before long I expect her to start drugs.)**_

_Chibi Zexion: I agree with Ami. She's not very... you know. And that girl next to her is pregent.._

**_Ami: How do you know that?!_**

_Chibi Zexion: I read your dairy._

_**Ami: ... I don't have one.. (Lieing)**_

_Chibi Zexion: (Winks) Nice cover-up! (Knows the liein')_

_**Ami: ... (Blank face) ... Your turn to answer!**_

_Chibi Zexion: Okay!  
1. Yes! Will you give me my 1352th hug? Demmy and Ami like to hug my too much, sooo.  
2. Okay! (Smilez like Demmy)  
3. Okay!_

_Demmy: Heehee, Riku got licked by a Chihuahua! Cute!_

_**Ami: Yup! Okay... Demyx-KillingMeSoftly!**_

_Chibi Zexion: You think she can be ZEXION-KillingMeSoftly!_

_Demmy: ... You don't play an inst-_

_Chibi Zexion: I'm just kidding! (Sticks out tounge)_

**_Ami: Heehee! Okay..._**

**okay, Zexion you are too uptight. Glomps him**

**for Demmy!  
1. Have you actually ever played the Kingdom Hearts games?  
2. Can I have a hug again?? lol its the only question i can think of..**

**For Zexy:  
1. what do you have against Emo people?? they're awesome. plays emo kid song  
2. Why do you read so much?? I love reading, but you're too smart for your own good.  
okay, here is a camera for Demmy, incase Zexy smiles again... and idk what to give you Zexy, so you get nothing for being too... unemotional.**

_Chibi Zexion: ... I still don't like Zexy.._

_Demmy: Weeee! Okay.  
1. No, 'cuz Sorrrra's the the main character, so it's hiiiissss game, so I'm not playing it!  
2. Yes! (Hug)_

_Chibi Zexion: My turn! Ahem.  
1. Nothing really, I just don't like being called that.  
2. What's wrong with being smart? I like it._

_Demmy: New camra!_

_Chibi Zexion: ... Wanna take a pic of me?_

_Demmy: 'kay! (Takes a pic of Zexion crossing his eyes and sticking out his tounge)_

_Chibi Zexion: Yay!_

_**Ami: Ahem, another from ThE THEiF wOLF!**_

_Demmy: Yay! A new fan!_

_**Ami: Ahem...**_

**wolfie- nice... anyways i guess i'll just pick shiro... i don't really have any questions so i guess i'll just give demmy a truck-load of sea-salt ice scream (including a fridge with unlimited space...)and chibi zexion ... a pet wolf...o.O (i thought that he was getting too much books) besides a pet might be good for him.. and her name is kurai..u could change it if u want.. and she only eats cookies..and u could probably give some of ur magic muffins if u want.. anyways can't wait for the next set of questions!!**

_**Ami: (Grinz) A wolfie! (Lookz at wolf) Ahhh! A wolf! (Runz in fear of being eaten)**_

_Demmy: I think it's a nice wolfie! Hi Kurai!_

_Chibi Zexion: That's MY wolfie!_

_**Ami: (givez magic muffen to Kurai)**_

Kurai: (Eatz it)

Chibi Kurai: Agh!

_Everyone: Awww! Kawaii!! (Hugz cute pup)_

_Everyone: Oh! Thank you ThE THEiF wOLF!_

_**Ami: Alright... This's from... Flamerkiller!**_

_Chibiz: Yay! (Clapz hands)_

**Zexion smiled?! o.O OMG! So cute! (Takes picture)(Sorry Zexion you have to admit it, you are) Don't worry I think you are too Demmy.(Gives hug to Demmy)  
As for Zexion's nickname, I pick... Hikari! Just kidding! I really pick.  
Shiro! Anyways on with the questions!**

**Zexion: Yes that answered my question and I don't find the series boring. I actually find it to be intriguing. I also like to write too!  
1)What genre do you write about?  
2)Can I read your book? (I'm learnig Japanese and my teacher says I'm pretty good at it)  
3)Who have you tortured?  
4)Did you like the library I gave you?  
5)What's your favorite animal?  
6)Can I pretty please have a hug? (I won't stop asking until you give me one!)**

**Demmy:(Glomps) I wuv you! Sorry I have aqua colored eyes! It's not my fault!  
1)What's your favorite game to play?  
2)Do you know how to cook?  
3)If you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?  
4)Has Axel ever played a mean prank on you?  
5)Have you ever been to a Disney theme park?  
6)Can I have a hug?(sorry, I love getting hugs from you! Your so cute)  
That's all I've got! I have more presents! (Gives Demmy a plushie, Zexion a rubix cube and Ami a brand new camera!) Aren't I nice? Stay cute! ;D P.S. I know what Shiro means! Shiro is a Japanese word used to refer to a person with overly stubborn, perversely unyielding, or intractable characteristics. Also, it's the Japanese word for "castle" or "white".**

_**Ami: Heehee, you found out the meaning... Good for you! (Clapz) And thank you for another camra, we now have two! It's now permenet, Shiro is your new nickname!**_

_Shiro: Yay! Okay, I get to go first! Yay!_

_1. Um... "Stuff"... It's a secret!  
2. No, it's not done yet... I can't think of any more to write.  
3. (Chilling chuckle) You really want to know?  
4. Yes, but alas, I read all the books in there.  
5. Animal...? Um... I like Kurai! Cute wolfie!  
6. Ummmm... Okay! (Hugz)_

_Demmy: My turn! Yay! The eyez...? When I get older, I'm going to have contaxt!... Never mind, I like your eyez, but I love mine, because that's me.  
1. Harvest Moon!  
2. I'ma Chibi, I can't reach! Wahh!  
3. Nutin', I like the world the way it is!  
4. Welllll, no, but I've played a prank on him!  
5. No... But Zexio-Shiro said he read Ami's dairy and she's savin' money to got to Disney land!  
6. Yes! (Hugz)_

_Demmy: I get a plushy!_

_Shiro: ... I'm done with the cube.._

_**Ami: DUDE! You did that with your eyes closed!**_

_Shiro: I know!_

_**Ami: Okay, we have ooonnne morrre! From.  
childatheart07bob!**_

_Chibiz: Yay! (Clapz)_

_**Ami: Okay...**_

**Hi again!**

**I thought of more questions for Demmy and now some for Zexion**

**Demmy:**

**1) Favourite animal?  
2) White, milk or plain chocolate?**

**Zexion:**

**1) Do you know any good books because I can't find any good ones that I haven't read?**

**2) Your favourite series sounds interesting, how much do they cost?**

**3) Favourite food**

**4) Favourite colour?**

**Both:**

**1) What do you think of OC's?**

**And, Hi Ami! Nothing wrong with saying hello to the person who made this!**

**Please find chocolate, sea salt ice cream and a copy of an encyclopediea! And some more chocolate for Ami!**

**_Ami: Hee! Hi back!_**

_Demmy: ... I only get Two!? Oh well!_

_1. My fav. Animal...? Um... I like Kurai! Cute wolfie! (Copyed Zexion)  
2. Are you talking about flavors? I like all!_

_Shiro: Okky-dokkie!_

_1. Into the Darkness by Stoddard, Lothrop it's very intresting.  
2. About $135.94... Very hard to count.  
3. Um...?... I like cookiez! Demmy let me try one, and it's yummy!  
4. Silver!_

_**Ami: That's my favorite color!**_

_Shiro: Weelll, it's mine too! (Stickz out tounge)_

_Chibiz: Cosplayerz are weird... we do they want to be us!?_

_**Ami: ... Okay! Don't with this chapter!**_

_Chibiz: Yay!_

Kurai: Ahg!


	18. When a baka grandfather attaches

_**Ami: Oh my GODDESS!!! I'm so sorry for the super delay!! It's A LONG STORY!! So I'll give you a little so you won't think I'm lieing! XP First, my baka grandfather was saying I'm too young to get on websites like this and told me to delete every story I have in fear of my "running off with a guy who's going to rape you!" ... He's so... I hate him! X[ Then, I got so mad that he wants to be my father that I made a new Screen Name and changed all the storys on to here! I'm so happy it worked! I would be further depressed if all my hard work erased! Well, now he's happy and thinks I'm "Studying" on the computer... I still hate him. I wish he was really old, and sat on a big chair and never got up.. Oh! And give you money for hugging him! XD Okay, on to the story! n.n P.s. my new Screen Name is Kingdom Hikari 13 just in case anyone needs me! XD (Take out ALL the spaces! I.e. KingdomHikari13!!)**_

* * *

_Shiro: Dun-de-dun-dun, dun-de-dun-de, (Singz and dances)_

_Demmy: What are you doin'?_

_**Ami: (Stare) Oo**_

_Shiro: Dancin'! (Dance to the Death playz in background)_

_**Ami and Demmy: Why?**_

_Shiro: (Stopz) What...? You don't like the song...? It soundz like a tangle! (Grabz a broom three inches taller than him and tanglez)_

_**Ami: ... (Takez out camera Demyx-KillingMeSoftly gave Demmy last chapter) Sweet...**_

_Demmy: (Grinz) (Takez out camera Flamerkiller gave 'em last chapter)_

_**Ami and Demmy: (Evil Smirk)**_

_Shiro: Eh?_

**_Ami and Demmy: (Takez pic.z of Shiro tangling with a broom) XD_**

_Shiro: ... Why did you guys do that...?_

_Demmy: 'cuz you're cute!_

_Shiro: Oo ... You better not say that, someone could take it the wrong way..._

_Demmy: Right..._

_**Ami: Okay, well, ya' guyz got a bunch of fanmail, bye!**_

_Chibiz: Where ya' goin'?_

_**Ami: To work! I got the Nanny again!**_

Old lady: Why, (Breathez in slowly) hello... Uh.. Um... (Breathez in slowly) sonnyz!

_Chibiz: ... NO!_

_**Ami: Sorry, she's free, and I have to save money for... something! I'm late! Bye!**_

Old Lady: You can call me... Um... Uh... (breathez in slowly) what'z my name...?

_Chibi: ... (Twich) AHHHH! (Runz around in circlez)_

Old Lady: ... Oh, forget it! (Tearz off face) Why hello there boyz! (Lickz lipz with 10 yard long tounge)

_Chibiz: AHH! (Runz in a coner)_

Orochimaru: Yummy! (followz them)

_Demmy: Why are we running? We can take care of 'im! (Summonz Sitar)_

_Shiro: Hey... Yeah! (Callz forth Lexicon! XD)_

Orochimaru: Very intresting... (Turnz into a gaint freaky snake)

_Demmy: GO AWAY, YOU CREEPY SNAKE! (hits him on the head with Sitar)_

_Shiro: DIE! (Trapz 'im in Lexicon)_

Orochimaru: NO! THIS CAN NOT BE! (Gone in Lexicon)

_Demmy: (High fivez Shiro)_

_Shiro: (High fivez back)_

**One minate Later...**

_Shiro: I'm so bored!_

_Demmy: I have an idea!_

_Shiro: What is it?_

_Demmy: Let's have a party!_

_Shiro: Again...? Why not change it up a bit..?_

_Demmy: ... Oh! I know! (Raises hand)_

_Shiro: ..._

_Demmy: I know! I know! (Waves hand over his head)_

_Shiro: Yes?_

_Demmy: We can turn everyone into a chibi like us, and have a chibi party!_

_Shiro: ... Okay! But first, we should read the mail! (Grinz)_

_Demmy: Yeah!... I can't really read that good... -ly._

_Shiro: You mean well, very well then, I will read it to you!_

_Demmy: Yeah!_

_Shiro: Okay... X-The Random Vampire-X!_

_Demmy: Yayz! (Clapz)_

_Shiro: Ahem._  
**Vampire: Arg! my typing skills are beginning to desolve...anyway, i was aksing if you ever wanted to change your name, would you, and what would it be? Chibi Riku: I wanna be Fred!--jumps in air a lot-  
Vampire:...Fred? Chibi Riku: Yup-yup! I'd spell it like dis:F-r-e-d-F-r-e-d-B-u-r-g-e-r!  
Vampire: but that's...Well, i can't deny your cute features, so...Ill just go with the flow. Shiro:  
1-yayz! you forgive us...oh wait, it's not a question...?there!  
2-have you ever wanted to change your element?  
3-what's the most sickening sight you've seen?  
Demmy:  
1-whats your favorite fishy?  
2-can i hear the fishy song again? it was SO cute!  
3-have you ever giggled like mad? Both:  
-ever kicked somebody in the knee?  
-ever bitten someone?  
Ami:  
Chibi Riku: can i has anover muffin? Its reawwy GOOD!And Vampire can't cook...P And i apreaciate you're fandom!--gives super big hug, and a peck on the cheek- Vampire: Aw--wait, hey! i can cook...ok, not really.**

**Vampire:Me and...-sigh-FredFredBurger say bye-bye now!  
Chibi Riku: BYE-BYEZ!**

_Shiro: ... Fred...? I saw that ep of The Grim advengers of Billy and Mandy! I was laughin'!_

_Demmy: Oh, me too! He was like, "The nacho made my poop-poo really smelly!" Or something like that!_

_Shiro: Well, Ami'z at "Work" So, you can have all of them!_

_Demmy: But we're gonna have a chibi party!_

_Shiro: Oh! Right, my bad! You can have two, Riku._

_Demmy: Fred Fred Burger!_

_Shiro: (Chucklez) Right.. You can take these two, Fred Fred Burger!_

_Demmy: Okay, nah, I like Demmy!_

_Shiro: I go first! Ahem.  
1. Yes I forgive you, just as long as I'm cute.  
2. Nah, I like mine, Shadows are cool_.  
_3. X-Xemnas after a shower... I went in just go get Saix's toothbrush... And, there he was... no clothes on his body.. Yucky!_

_Demmy: My turn!  
1. I only like the fishy that are nice. If it tryz to kill me or scary me, I would still hug it!  
2. Okay!_

_Shiro and Demmy: Ahem, 1 little, 2 little, 3 little fishys, 4 little, 5 little, 6 little fishys, 7 little, 8 little, 9 little fishys! We like cookies!_

_3. Well... There was this once when Axel set Roxas' pants on fire... You could see his Elmo underware! I was laughing myself to Death!_

_Shiro: Dance to the Death! (Dance to the Death play in background again) (Dancez)_

_Demmy: Could you play not play that song if creeps me out!_

_Shiro: Why? It's not creepy, it's COOL!_

_Demmy: Well... My favorite background music is Kairi's theme song! (Kairi's theme song playz in background) (Demmy and Shiro sway, side to side)_

_**Ami: Ami's back and I got... (Swayz) (Song endz)**_

_**Everyone: ...**_

_Chibiz: AMI! WHY DID YOU SEND US A CREEPY OLD GUY FOR A NANNY!?_

_**Ami: ... (Sweat drop) That was a guy...?**_

_Shiro: Indeed, also, Demmy and I are going to have a Chibi party! If that's okay with you...?_

_**Ami: (Thinkz it over) I'm way passed okay! I lovez Chibiz!**_

_Demmy: Shiro gave two magic muffens to Fred Fred Burger!_

_**Ami: ... Okay...? (Readz letter) Oh! Chibi Riku! How cute!**_

_Chibiz:_

_Shiro: I have! I was Saix!... He called me foolish!  
Demmy: Um... I would be lieing if I said yes, and lieing again if I said no.  
Shiro: Heehee, maybe!  
Demmy: Well... there was a fight... with a big meannie named Sora..._

_Shiro: Okay, first one down!_

_**Ami: NANI!? You've only answered one letter?! Whoa... Okay..**_

_Shiro: Is' okay, then next's from URlover.._

_**Ami: ...**_

_Shiro: Okay.  
_**hahaha!Storm Midnight,I'm a girl.I'm just bi,anyway...shiro!?waht cind name thta?!that nsme sucks!  
demmy 1.u tyink u2sexy4zexy?  
2.what if whwat U do?  
3.can i touck ur but?!it lok sexy!  
zexoin(I'n not callin u shito)  
1.u thbk u 2sexy4 ur wolf?  
2.gemme brookes #  
3.gemme the hoes # 2,or I'LL BIT U!  
ami i luffs ur nam!& ill kil thr kidds thatr pcked U!cuz u funy!  
bye luffs U!(Kises)I'll be bakc!**

_**Ami: Um, thankz for the killin' but I kinda took care of that.. (Smirk)**_

_Demmy: Okayz.  
1. I can't read that very well... but whatever it sayz, no!  
2. I don't understand you!  
3. Wah! Molester! No!_

_**Ami: Oxo**_

_Shiro: ... Okay?  
1. Um... no?  
2. I don't know it.  
3. Why do you want their numbers?!_

Kurai: (Sleepin'!) (Growl)

_**Ami: She's so cute when she's sleeping!**_

_Shiro: Uh-oh..._

**_Ami: What?_**

_Shiro: Um..Yoai&Yuri rulz! sent the next one.._

_**Ami: OcO (That's an owl face!) Yoai and Yuri...? (Shiverz)**_

_Shiro: Okay._  
**boff;  
1.u like riku & kiss a boy 4 a fan!  
2.would u kiss eack other?  
3.would U make ami kis namine?  
axel  
1.u smexy wit eackouther!  
2.let the bed sheets burn!  
3.roxas,u bad wit namine!marry axel!  
ami;  
1.i luffs yoai&yuri!u wierd 4 not licd it!(i read ur profile)  
other fans;  
1.wierdos!stop aksing 4 huggs!thats stuped!**

**_Ami: That's rude! So what if I don't like them, they creep me out.. No offentz to the people who love Yoai and Yuri, but I don't.._**

_Demmy and Shiro;  
1.  
-Demmy- Um... I'm wavvy, but I don't want my first kiss to be FOR a fan.. it has to be normal... (Blushs)  
-Shiro- Same here.._

_2.  
-Demmy- (Blush) FRIENDS, NOT LOVERS!_

_-Shiro- That's just creepy..._

_3.  
-Demmy- NO! Make the Yoai and Yuri stop!  
-Shiro- (Stare) Ew, I believe Ami and Namine aren't gay.._

_**Ami: I'm not gay!... No offence to ya' people, I'm just not gay. I have no problem being next to gay people, Dusten, my ex-freand, was gay! We talked about nailz! XD Good times, good times!**_

_Shiro: Wanna call Axel and Roxas...?_

_**Ami: Nah, let's mail it to 'em! **_

Axel and Chibi Roxas: What's this?  
1. -Roxas- Okay.  
-Axel- Thanks, I guess.  
2. -Roxas- (Blush) What the Heck?  
-Axel- What is that sup'st' mean?  
3. -Roxas- What?  
-Axel- Wahh! My eyez!

_**All: The fanz may ask for what they want! If they want a hug, they'll ask! (Smile)**_

_Shiro: Okay, the second to the last one is.  
ThE THEiF wOLF!_

_**Ami and Demmy: Yayz! (Clapz)**_

_Shiro: Okay, let's see here.  
_**wolfie- hehe... glad u like the gifts!! here's a pic of kurai so that u don't have to think too hard of what she looks like.. -http://s197.  
and this my account on photobucket if u want to look at some pics.  
-http://s197.**

**o and here's a magic necklace.. it allows kurai to talk.. o.O it looks like a crescent moon.  
yes and all i ask of demmy and shiro is a hug.. so.. can i have a hug?... . yes and i also want to say hi to ami so HI!! and also to kurai.. cuz i miss her... sniff sniff but that's ok since she's with two of my favorite organization members!! hehe.. take care!!**

**_Ami: Hi to you as well! (Waves to letter) Let's see if it works? (Puts necklace on wolfie)_**

Kurai: Hi ThE THEiF wOLF! I miss you too!

_Chibiz: Cool! Kurai talks! Thank you ThE THEiF wOLF! (Hugz)_

_**Ami: I'm getting sleepy...**_

_Chibiz: ... Okay...?_

_**Ami: I'm tiered! Work is not easy...**_

_Demmy: What is your work anyway?_

_**Ami: I will never tell! (Runz away)**_

_Chibiz: ... Moody..._

_Shiro: Okay, well, we got one more to answer than we do Chibi party for the next chapter!_

_Demmy: Finally!_

_Shiro: Next is from... Giseisha!_

_Demmy: Yay! (Claps)_

Letter**:  
evilly smirks back i guess this is a fight of fangirls... ;D ooh, you're sharing 'em!! I'm in!I'm in!I'm in!jumps around in cirkles  
Oh, but i have to ask you zexy, where DID you go?  
and i have to agree, xemnas has alot in common with spiders, XEPT for ONE thing, xemnas i can kill without freaking out.  
oh that's right... i promised. holds forward BIG plate of chocolatecakes hope you enjoy, and make sure ami doesnt steal to many oops.. i was supposed to be nice... plz dont take em away?? pwetty pwease!?**

**_Ami: (appers outta nowhere) Ah-hehe... I was just kiddin' about taking them away, they would HATE me if I did! (Sweat drop)_**

_Chibiz: ... YEAH! (Holdz fists in the air)_

_**Ami: Okay, I'm goin' to the store! (Runz again)**_

_Shiro: What do you mean where did I go..? I'm right here! (Waves hand cutely)_

_Demmy: COOKIES!!! MINE!! (eats them all)_

_Shiro: ... That was very distubing..._

_Demmy: (Sticks out tounge like Reno) Na-na!_

_Shiro: ...?_

_Demmy: Well really, Giseisha didn't ask questoins... right..?_

_Shiro: I presume... Why... What do you have in mind..?_

_Demmy: CHIBI PARTY! (Dances)_

**_Ami: (appers outta nowhere again) Oh, yeah! Chibi Riku said he'ld be here... IN THE MOST CUTEST_ _WAY EVER!!!! (Fangirl screem) He sayz, "Hi" to you guyz! Okay, bye!_**

_Chibiz: ...? (fallz) My ears!_

__

_**Ami: Okay, I'm already makeing the next Chapter... even though school starts tomarrow... I'm so gonna beat time!! Next chapter you don't need to send reviews, it's just for fun! XD Okay, I need to fix my hair for tomarrow.. I HATE SCHOOL!! (Cry, weep, sob) (fleez to coner)**_


	19. Chibi Party!

_**Ami: Yes, it's done!! XD Okay, this is in "Story form" Meaning it's not like Ami: Hiya!, no it's like, then Ami shouted, "Hiya!"! Okay! Yayz! Enjoy!**_

**The Chibi Party!!**

_DING DONG!_

"Get the door, Shiro!"

"I can't, Demmy! I'm trying to put this up!!" A little cute chibi pitter-pattered acors the wooded floor shouting, "Never mind, I got it!"

Demmy opened the door to see not only Roxas, but Sora as well...

"S-Sora?! R-R-Roxas, why's HE here!?" Demmy shook the chibi from of a blonde Nobody in front of him.

"B-b-b-b-because!! Lemme go!" Demmy relased Roxas with a sigh, "Thawk y'u. Because he begged! And... becausssssse.."

As Roxas tryed to make up words, fifteen year old Sora walked into Ami, Demmy, and Shiro's house-hold. "Hiya, Zexion! Man, I growed a lot, huh?! You guys are so small!!"

"Sora, we are chibis... You are'nt really that much taller." Shiro walked over to the table, and put down the Oreos he was caring above his head.

"Riiiiiiiight!! I'm tall! Yay! So... Why doesn't Demyx want me here?" Shiro turn to Sora slowly with an evil smirk on his face.

"Because he wishes to DROWN you, you can swim, right?" Shiro began to laugh evil when Sora's face turned pale as he shook his head no.

"Why does he want to drown me!? I never did anything to him!!" Sora whined and ran to the other side of the house, far from Demmy.

"I don't know, ask him yourself, you lazy bum!" Shiro laughed evil once more, then went to the kichten calling Demmy to help reach the top shelf.

"Coming, we'll talk later Roxas-kun!" Demmy skipped to the kitchen happily as a short Roxas glaced at his Persona in a corner.

"H-hey Sora...? What's up?" Roxas pitter-patered slowly to Sora.

"Demyx hates me!" Sora cryed.(but not like when he met Riku in KH2, ya' know he was like, "Riku!" I love that part! XD)

"... Okay.. why don't we... COOKIES!!!" Roxas ran to the Oreos Shiro left there earlyer and throwed them on the floor. "Gemme some milk, Demmy!"

Sora sat in the little corner and quitly wispered, "Demmy...?"

_RING-RING!!!_

"Some one get the phone!" Shiro yelled into the empty space.

"Got it!" Demmy shouted to his friend, "Hello there, Demyx speaking!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! IT'S DEMYX!!!" The blue phone yelled.

Demmy blinked a few times, then shouted, "FANGIRLS, WHAT'S UP!?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

"Love you too, but I have to finish something, okay?" Demmy wispered to the phone, "I'll call you later, bye!"

"Ah... Bye Demyx-sama, our boyfriends are here!" then, the crazy fangirls hung up.

"Tisk, tisk... You didn't ask for a hug!" Demmy laughed to himself, then went to help Shiro bring out a cake.

"Hey, is everyone here?!" asked Shiro in a helium induced voice. He walked to Demmy, whom was drink a dark brown drink... "Demmy, is everyone HERE!?"

Demmy looked at him with lazy and relaixed eyes, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyy, Zzzzzzzexyyyy!!!"

Shiro vien-poped then shook it off, "Demmy, could you PLEASE turn down this song!?"

"Uuuuuuuummmmmmmm, no!" Demmy hickuped as a bubble appered out of his mouth, "Hehehe, bubllllllllllllllllle!"

"D-D-Demyx!? How much Root Bear did you drink?!" Shiro asked as he shook his blonde friend.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! Yure'obublllle!?" Demmy yelled, making no sence at all.

Shiro's eyes widened, "Demmy, stay away from the Root Bear, okay!? And turn down Hikari!"

Demmy stood there, then understood something and shouted, "I gotta pee!" then fled to the pool.

Sora slowly walk to the chibi form of a Kairi.

"Hiya Kai! Look how much taller I am! That's like... FOUR FEET!!" Sora danced to Hikari and glaced at the short Kairi, "Kairi... TALK TO ME!!" He plead on his knees.

"Sowa... Lemme awone!" little Kairi walked to the oppiset side of Sora and turn slowly to stick out her tounge.

"Sniff..." Sora walked to another crazy person whom he thought acted like himself, "Hi..."

Leon turned slowly and sat on a chair shaped like a heart, "What do wo' want, Sowa?" He asked as a group of hair fell on to his eye.

"Why is everyone call me SOWA!?" Sora went a little crazy think up resons as to why they called him that.

"Sowa..." Leon wispered.

"Because you hate me!!" Sora yelled.

"Sowa." Leon said a little louder.

"But I'm super nice, OH! Because I have a Keyblade and you guys are jel-"

"SORA!!!" Leon slid off the chair and anime-ly hit Sora on the head.

"OWIE!" Sora yelled with a X for a mouth. (You know, x )

"I'M A FREAKIN' CHIBI!! AND WE TALK LIKE THIS!!" Leon kicked Sora's knee with his boot-thing, "Okay!?"

"Sniff.." Sora ran to Shiro and begged to leave without words.

"Um..." Shiro freted of what to say next as you see, HE NEEDS HELP TO CALM DOWN THE CRAZY PARTY!, "Sora.. um.. could you help me...?"

"I don't wanna!" Sora whined. He turn to face the door in terms of fleeing, but alas, do you really think our little Zexion would take NO for an answer?!

Shiro opened his Lexicon and chanted slowly words noone would understand.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help!!" Sora shouted, "Don't hurt me!"

"-" Little Shiro opened his mouth to allow words to come out, but you-know-who ran into the room!

"POOL PARTY!!!" The blonde shouted. Everyone at the party ran into the pool. This would be, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, all the FF people, and everyone in the ORGY! Demmy and Shiro know A LOT of people/Nobodyz!

"Demmy! What the bloody heck do you think you're doing?!" Shiro yelled/asked, he ran over to Demmy with fire in his eyes.

"What...?" Demmy asked sleeply, he yawned and wispered, "Get the door, Shiro!"

Shiro stood there comfused from five min.s untill the door bell rang, "WHAT!?" (1)

Shiro slowly walked to the door, in fear of it being... another ORGY member...

"Hi!" The silver hair chibi greeted, Shiro stood again and tryed remember who the chibi was.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled, running to his best-friend, "Where've you been!?"

"Eh.. Hi.. Sowa... I was with one of my fangirls! Her name's... COOKIES!" (2)

"RIKU!" Sora followed like a little puppy after the super kawaii chibi.

"Hey Riku! Fashionaly late, huh?!" Demmy asked with a tumb pointed up.

"Of coarse!" Riku pitter-patered across the wooden floor and to the back door, where fangirl screams could be heard.

"What are you... doing..?" Shiro asked slowly.

"Gettin' meh' trunks!" Demmy shouted and walked up stairs.

Hundrens of yawns could be heard near the pool, as Xemnas tryed again, to get more members into the ORGY.

"Stop trying, noone wants to join, got it memorized?!" Axel, in chibi form, flicked a pen at Xemnas' head.

"GOAL!" Roxas yelled as the pen hit Saix X mark. (3)

"Would... anyone... like to be... within.. our.." Xemnas talks too slow, and for that reson, Namine's hand went into the clouds.

"I would, so you can STOP ASKING!" Namine walked over to the Nobody with a deep frown on her face, "And I'm NOT changing my name!"

Xemnas sat on the bench and wispered to Saix, "She's... rude.."

"She may be PMSing, like Number XII.." Saix pointed to Chibi Larxene, whom was stealing Axel's Oreo cookie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Gimme meh' cookie!" Axel, is super kawaii chibi form shouted, hitting the female on her head.

"You're not 'post to hit girls!" Number seven yelled slapping Axel on his hand.

"You're not a girl, duh! You're a Nobody!" Axel fought with Larxene as the rest of the Chibi Orggy stared..

"Riku!!" Kairi shouted lanching on to his arm.

"Hey Kai." Riku greeted coolly.

All the chibi's pitter-patered into the house, as you see it began to rain, and sick chibi's are not happy chibi's...

"Namine's number fourteen?!" Roxas shouted, seems is though Sora just tould Roxas the bad/good news...

"Oh my Goddess!! People, you HAVE to go home!!" Shiro, widdle cutie-pie, shouted to the group of chibi's.

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy?!" Roxas asked.

"Because it's late! GO HOME!!"

"Who would dare to tell me what to do?" Xemnas asked the.. "thing" floating.

"ME!!" Shouted the floating thing, and who was it?! (Sorry for the crossover, again, if you don't watch Naruto, think of someone in an anime show who is BAD!)

"ITACHI-SAMA!!" Demmy and Shiro greeted, running to him.. um.. he's floating, remember?!

"For the record, I'm the strongest!" Xemnas shouted, pointing to himself.

"What?! Not ahhhhhhhhh!! I'M the strongest!!" Sora yelled, waving his hand over his head.

"Hehehehe, you are so very pure to your saying, but it is clear that I am the strongest, with out a dout." Riku wispered coolly.. (GO RIKU!!)

"..." All the chibi's were quite.. then..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Yes, fangirls/fanboys... and you're one of them!

Yes, you run to your chibi. (I only THINK I gave one to all of you) And flee!

After the dust cleared, Demmy and Shiro stood... "WHERE'S ITACHI-SAMA?!" Shiro asked/shouted.

"Fish... Fishy.." Demmy mubled other words, but fell backwards and hicuped yet another buble, "Night-night... Shiro..."

"Um.. Okay...?" Shiro dragged Demmy up to his bed, and tucked him in, as he himself went to sleep...  
...

"What the Heck!?" Ami ran though her door, shocked at how much mess the chibi's made.

"Ah!" Shiro shouted, he walked down stairs slowly and rubbed his eye in a sleepy mannor as he saw his care-taker, "Mornin' Ami!"

Ami vein poped, but noticed the other chibi was missing.. "Where's.. Demmy?"

"Up stairs... asleep.."

"Remind me, next time you have a chibi party, PLEASE, I HAVE to be here!" Ami begged.

"Where were you, anyway?" Shiro asked.

"Oh.. um.. writing a story..." Ami grinned.

**_Ami: Okay, SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DELAY!! But Review anyway, Please!! Flames will help my writing! So... you can flame me!_**


	20. Sickness

_**Ami: School... School is evil... And for that reason, I will no longer be within the story. If you really care about me and are wondering where I will be, I'm at school.. Also, I changed the format! Bwhahaha!! Okay! Now on to reading!! XD**_

_Demmy: -dizzy- Vat day is it, Siro?_

**Shiro: You scear me. You will never have Root Bear again, I now promise you that.**

_Demmy: Vie?_

**Shiro: Will you lisen to yourself?! You're a drunkin' chibi! -shakes Demmy-**

_Demmy: D-d-don't do... -vomits-_

**Shiro: EWW!!!**

**_(One hour later)_**

**Shiro: You need to get some sleep, Demmy.**

_Demmy: Vo thwanks._

**Shiro: -sigh- If you say so.. School suchs.._ (Ami: He is reffering to ME! I'm at school, remember?! XD)_**

_Demmy: Vet za' mail, 'member?_

**Shiro: Yes, you are correct. -goes to get mail-**

_Demmy: I von't feel good..._

**Shiro: Okay! Let's see here... We got three young ladys whom are willing to ask us questions.**

_Demmy: Engwlish pwease._

**Shiro: -twich- We have three letters, Demmy, three letters.**

_Demmy: Read away!_

**Shiro: -unfolds paper- From Flamerkiller.**

Hiya Chibiz! Hey Ami! Ami you poor thing! I know what it's like to have a person like that in my life(my dad) but eventually you get over it and start not caring or at least that's what happened to me. Right now I currently don't live with him anymore(move out and got my own place sorta) so I'm good! Anyways on with the questions!  
These are for both of you: 1)What is your favorite movie?  
2)Where is your favorite place to be?  
3)If you could go anywhere for vaction where would it be?  
4)What makes you guys so cute(except for the fact that you're chibiz?  
That's all I have! Keep on being cute! Oh and before I forget...(gives huge plate of chocolate chip cookies to the chibiz and Ami) Enjoy!

_Demmy: Thwanks! -munch-_

**Shiro: Put that down, Demyx!**

_Demmy: -shocked face- V-v-vat?! Vat's wong?_

**Shiro: You're not allowed to eat anything unless it's soup! -takes all cookies-**

_Demmy: -sticks out tounge- Vooo, vo more soup!_

**Shiro: I'm sorry, it's what you get for buying Root Bear and having a drunken contest with the undefeated chapion, Riku.**

_Demmy: -is quiet- Vust answer the questions!_

**Shiro: If you say so.**

**1) My favorite movie, huh? Um, it's a tie with "Books, where did they come from?" and "Hearts, why Nobody's have a hole."**

**2) Um.. Far, far, far for any party! -shivers-**

**3) Hm.. Maybe to Marlen's place, maybe he can send me to my favorite book!**

**4) You think I'm cute, huh? Thanks! I guess it's really anyone's viewing, some people/Nobodys think I'm annoying. Wait, let me rephase that, some HEARTLESS people/Nobodys think I'm annoying. There.**

_Demmy: -sleeping- -snore-_

**Shiro: Demmy... it's your turn.**

_Demmy: MY COOKIE! -wakes up- Oh... Vi, Shiro-kun!_

**Shiro: -vien pop- Hello Demmy-kun. Please answer the questions.**

_Demmy: Um.. Vat vere they again?_

**Shiro: -sigh-**

1)What is your favorite movie?  
2)Where is your favorite place to be?  
3)If you could go anywhere for vaction where would it be?  
4)What makes you guys so cute(except for the fact that you're chibiz)?

_Demmy: -half closed eyes- Oh veah!_

_1) Flavorite movie, hm? "Pie, evil or good."_

_2) My flavorite place, like vorld? I like vater vorlds!_

_3) Vu Cookie Kingdom!_

_4) I am pretty cute, are'nt I? -shurg- I dunno!_

**Shiro: Demmy, I can't understand a word you're saying.**

_Demmy: -turns- Vat...? -falls-_

**Shiro: -sigh-**

**_(Another hour later...)_**

_Shiro: Letter Two is from: Storm Midnight!_

Konichiwa nasi! I got questions!

These are for everyone (You can answer them too if you want to ami)  
1. which do you think is better, chocolate or vanilla?  
2. Favorite Song?  
3. Favorite KH world?

That's all for now, I gotta do homework (they gave us homework on the first day, wah they're evil!)

**Demmy: -asleep again- -snort-**

_Shiro: -vien pop- Demyx, get the heck up. Now, before I disside to kick you._

**Demmy: I'M AWAKE! XP Don't harm lee!**

_Shiro: Well, at least you're awake.. Answer the questions, dangit!_

**Demmy: Olfay, olfay!**

**1) Chocolate!**

**2) "Hikari"!**

**3) Anythwing wit' vater!**

_Shiro: Thank you, I will anwser now.._

_1. Chocolate, without a dout._

_2. I've been liking some song that was playing at the chibi party, "Hikari"._

_3. I... I haven't been to all of them, so.. I don't have a favorite yet._

**Demmy: Oflay! I'm awot beller now!**

_Shiro: Um.. Okay.. after this last one, you're going back to bed Demyx._

**Demmy: Why ya' gotta caw meh' by meh' real name? -whine-**

_Shiro: To get you to pay attention to me. If I call you Demmy, you'll pay less attention._

**Demmy: ...**

_Shiro: Okay, letter three is from X-The Random Vampire-X!_

Vampire:-tapping foot and crossed arms- Here's a question for allaya'll, WHY IS RIKU SINGING ABOUT PURPLE MONKEYS!  
Chibi Riku: cuz dere so...wuddly...and...im...so bacon!  
Vampire:...bacon?  
Chibi RIku:-nods drunkily- Im sizzlin' hot, duhs.  
Vampire:...

Demyx, 1-do you have a soda-hangover to? Cuz Riku came home all...hiccupy, and now he wants a box of Advil. My mom says eat toast to get rid off the acids (that bubbly stuff in yout tummy).  
2-Anywayz, are you guys gonna help Ami with her mess? You owe her that much!  
3-And could you plz invite her next time? She's taken you under her wing, and yet you dont invite her to a partay?

Vampire: I would say more but i have to tend to a sick Chibi Riku, teehee, my all time dream.  
Chibi Riku: I fink my brain melteded.-blinks twice-  
BYez!

_Shiro: They're all for you, hehehehe._

**Demmy: -whines- Lime, lime.**

**1) Low!... Oflay, oflay, maybe a widdle... Sluped lisp!  
2) I, uh.. I'm too sick to clean!  
****3) Well, you see, Ami was writing a story.. "Fanfic" and didn't what to ruin our chibi fun, so it's not really meh' fault! -winks and holds up thumb-**

_Shiro: Okay, you may go to sleep now._

**Demmy: ... -snore-...**

_Shiro: Eh! Not on the floor, Demmy!_

**_Ami: Done! Sorry it's a little crappy, I'm sleepy! Don't harm meeeeeeeee!! Okay, yes, I got the Demmy hangover idea from X-The Random Vampire-X!! Because Riku is awesome and X-The Random Vampire-X is a super awsome care-taker of Riku! Vampire, if I may call you that, you have been one the most deticated reviewer to this story! XD Yay! Okay, guys/girls, I'm too sleepy to make this longer. Bye-bye for now! -waves-_**

P.s. If you can't read a single thing that Demmy said, tell me, I'll Email the verson when he talks english to you, Thank you! XD


	21. Chapter 21

_**Ami: Wow! Oh my Goddess people, I wrote another chapter! Yayness, now you get to read! Dot-dot-dot... Okay, just read, but I got one think to say... I LIKE PIE!!**_

_Demmy: Me no sick no mores!_

**Shiro: ...?**

_Demmy: Ta'day's the day ya' talk aw' fun'eh!!_

**Shiro: I don't do things like that, you know.**

_Demmy: ... I'm gonna get the mail.._

Silence...

**Shiro: ... So... people... -drums fingers- um... hi...?**

_Demmy: Owie.. me gots a paper cwut!_

**Shiro: -sweat drop- Um... Okay.**

_Demmy: Me gots smarter people!!_

**Shiro: You're not talking very smart.**

_Demmy: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! -sticks out tounge_-

**Shiro: I will read now, if you're done.**

_Demmy: -nods-_

**Shiro: -unfolds paper- Storm Midnight:**

Konichiwa Ami-san! (is that right? I'm baka when it comes to japanese, I've been trying to teach myself japanese and I only know 6 words!)

Questions! (for everyone)

1. What would you do if you were the leader of the orginazation?  
2. If you could change into an animal, what would it be? (bet ya 5 buck Demmy says fishy.) 3. Where would be the frst place you go to shop if you had 10$?

That's all of my random Questions for now! (I agree with you 100 when you say that school sucks, they gave up HW on the 1st day!)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whoops, for my last review I meant one thousand dollars (Question#3), I forgot to put the other zeros ; Gomen!

**Shiro: I'ld be more than happy to answer first!**

**1) If I was leader... I'ld make it illagle to call anyone a bookworm, or use weapons to kill harmless books. I'ld make the female of the group leave, she is rude, and our plan would be a lot more diffrent. Like, we would have a big room! And got to fix it cool! Yeah, life/whatever a Nobody has would be a lot better with me.**

**2) Um... Does a bookworm count? Well, a worm is an animal, so yeah. A bookworm!**

**3) -big smile- Hee! I'ld go to a moogle shop! And buy sea-salt icecream! You should try it, it's really good!!**

_Demmy: Meh' turn!_

_1) I'ld make everyone shout pie. And if they didn't... I'ld eat them. Wait, no, I'ld... I'ld... call meh' fangirls to eat 'em!_

_2) Animel...? -gets an anime style cloud abouve head- Hm.. -a fish appers- Um... I chose.. a flounder! Mwuahaha!! - that was randomness!_

_3) -evil smirk- Ya don' wanna know._

**Shiro: -yawn- I'm sleepy.**

_Demmy: Ditto... next._

**Shiro: DiamondOblivion.**

Poor Demmy!  
Ok I got Questions!  
Ahem.  
For Demmy 1. do you like dogs?  
2. Do you like YouTube?  
For Shiro 1. Do you like InuYasha? cause you look like an InuYasha person.  
2. Do you read Manga?  
For Both:  
Do you like Pokemon? Cause I like Pokemon!  
You're going in my Fic Battle Hearts Diamond & Pearl!  
Shiro has an Azelf and controls Physic pokemon!  
Demmy controls water pokemon! And Demmy You've got a... Manaphy!  
Not really! You've got a Kyogre! Big, Legendary, and Strong!  
Also Can I have a Chibi Axel? Please?  
I live in sunny LA California! WHE!  
And Ami.  
I know how you feel. I'm in High school and I barely have time so I share your pain.

**Shiro: You go first.**

_Demmy:_

_1) Do konekos count? Just kidding! Yeah, doggies are cute, but me no likie spit!_

_2) YouTube...? I must try out this.. "YouTube", no?_

**Shiro: Silly, YouTube's a website!**

_Demmy: Oh... -shurg-_

**Shiro:**

**1) I do? How? Hm. Yeah, pretty good Anime there, I like Inu Yasha's ears..**

**2) Heck yeah I do! Everyone does! If someone didn't watch Anime and didn't read manga, I'ld trap them in my Lexicon!**

**_Both: Yes!! Yay, we're staring in another fic! Water and physic! Cool! Kyogre is hard to catch in the sappire game.._**

**Shiro: WolfDemonRika**:

I have some questions for the adorable Chibis!  
Demmy:  
Being sick sucks! get better soon.  
1: Can you play your sitar for me?  
2: If you could have any type of fish for a pet what kind would you want?  
Shiro:  
Cute nic-name Zexion

**Shiro: I'm starting to miss my old name: Zexion. It was so...**

_Demmy: Weird?_

**Shiro: -hum!- Xemnas named us, remember! Forget it! Answer the dang questions Demmy!**

_Demmy: -evil smile- okay._

_1) Yeah, but I broke a string, haven't replaced it.. yet._

_2) Gold fish!_

**Shiro: Wow, it's late..**

_Demmy??? Um, okay, if you say so.. Oh yeah! Oh.. Nah' ya' say the good news, Shiro!_

**Shiro: ... Demmy and myself are having our birthdays next chapter...**

_Demmy: YAY!! Send prestens and questions or I'll cry!_

**Shiro: Really, he will.**

**_Ami-chan: Oh yeah, me no chan yet.. Hm, whatever. Sorry for yet another crappy chapter, have to play the bass and finish my math homework.. and me sleepy.(PS. It's Friday!!)_**

**_Below, you see a japanese sentence. In a review, tell me what it means and answer it, if you can.. you get a "prize"!_**

**_Japanese Sentence:  
_**Jou:  
O genki desu ka? Ano... Ja ne!

**_Ami-san: San? Okay, that's better I guess, anyway, people! I'm sleepy! Oyasumi nasai, itte rasshai!! XD Don't harm me for the Japanese, I like writing in Japanese, so no harm! X/-\X_**


	22. Chapter 22

I CHANGED MY SCREEN NAME! -gasp-

**_Ami: I have to say this before you read the chapter, you people make me smile! I sumit a chapter, the next day, REVIEWS! Wow, you guys are so nice! I'm happy! Yay! Also, "Jou: O genki desu ka? Ano... Ja ne!" means "Letter: How are you doing? Um.. Later!" Yeah, I like writing in Japanese, so... for my evilness, I'm writing a question in Japanese at the end of every chapter! And you guys/girls get to show off you're Japanese knowings in a review! Okay, gomen for wasting you're time, you can read now!_**

* * *

_Demmy: Happy Birthday to me! Cha-cha-cha! Happy Birthday to me!_

**Shiro: Chill, if you keep dancing like that, I'm gonna drop the cake, Demmy!**

_Demmy: No!_

**Shiro: Huh? -drops cake- Crap..**

_Demmy: I'm am no longer this 'Demmy' person, I am now at the age of seven, so that's Fish, Fish-kun to you sir._

**Shiro: ... Oh my gosh, are you for real?! -laughs and falls on cake-**

_Fish: Yes. See my name thingy!?_

**Shiro: Holy... fine, then I'm Book-kun!**

_Fish: Book...?_

**Book: Gotta problem? Fish-boy?**

_Fish: Book!_

**Book: FISH!**

_Fish: Yeah, I like fish!_

**Book: ... I'm... gonna go get the... fanmail things...**

_Fish: I win!_

**Book: Four.**

_Fish: No, it's Fish, Fiiiish!_

**Book: ...**

_Fish: Read._

**Book:** X-The Random Vampire-X.

Vampire: No harm, least, not from us. Japanese is cool...and stuff, so yeah. Type on! xP

Demy:  
-what do you do when you're not bothering Shiro/Zexy or answering your fangurls questions?  
Shiro:  
-what do YOU do when demy isn't bothering you or YOU'RE not answerin crazy fangruly inquiries?  
BOth:  
-if you could go back in time, what' sumthin you'd change?  
-why?

Vampire: Sorry if my questions aren't brain-stimulating. Im kinda out-of-it lately. But never fear, this gal will eventaully snap-out-of-my-funky-mood...eventually. Chibi Riku: HAPPY FRIDAY!

**Book:** **Yay!**

_Fish: I wanna go first!_

_1) Breathing, living/nonliving, playing, eatting, pottying, drawing, painting, talking, and sleeping!_

**Book:**

**1) Hee! Doing the same thing Demmy-I mean Fish said!**

**_Chibis:  
1) XEMNAS!! If he was only good.  
2) I dunno!_**

_Fish: Bye-bye Vampire-chan and Riku-kun!_

**Book: Next is from WolfDemonRika**

Wah my questions for Shiro disappeared!! (flails) Anyway the questions where:  
1: What's your favorite type or book?  
2: Have you ever read The Keys To The Kingdom by Garth Nix?  
And I had some for both too:  
1: If you had to be super-glued to anyone in the org for one day who would you want it to be?  
2: Who would you hate for it to be?  
3: Hugz plz?

I don't know the first part of the Japanese thing but the last part is: well... see ya! or something like that -o-;

love and Ice Cream for all!  
Rika

WolfDemonRika... Again

Gah! I'm such a baka! I forgot to say happy birthday! Oh and I wanted to tell you that you're both in a comic I'm drawing!

_**Fish and Book: YAY!! We're so famus!**_

**Book: Okay, I think I wanna go first now!**

**1) Um, I like really old books, they have meaning, unlike the books you read today. I'm reading a book called Green Angel, very sad.**

**2) Gomen, I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out for it, okay?**

**_Chibi's:_**

**_1) Ha! We both think Roxas!_**

**_2) -shiver- Anyone else! (mostly Xemnas)_**

**_3) Of coarse! -hugs!-_**

**Book: Mischievous Wolf of Twilight!!**

uh... the only thing i kno in that sentence is "ja ne" which i think means see ya... i heard of ano and genki... but not sure what they mean... -.-... anyways i'm asking for a hug as always and hope kurai is doing well! see yaz!

wolfie

_Fish: -wispers- Kurai likes to sleep a lot, so ya' gots to be silent!_

**Book: -hugs- Review again, okay? I like hugging fans!**

_Fish: Shhhhhhhhh!!!_

**Book: Gomen. Next one is.. DiamondOblivion.**

Thanks for answering my Questions!  
And happy birthday you two!  
ok, I gots questions!  
for Demmy:  
1. Do you like Itachi? He's waayy better them Sauske!  
2. Have you seen the episode of Naruto where they're trying to see whats under Kakashi's mask? It's sso Funny!  
3. Do you watch Pokemon? Cause I do! even though the show gets wierder but the games get BETTER! for Shiro 1. So you like inuYasha? Whose better Inu(yasha) or... sesshy?(sesshomaru)  
2. what manga do you read? I luv Oran High school host club!  
3. Do you play video games? Ever? both: 1. What do you think of the KH2 Riku? He's awesome! and so are you two!  
2. Have you tried Ramen? It's good!  
I'm sleepy. I wish I had Axel... Anyways! Demmy what do you think of Youtube? Type in the search box Ultimate Naruto Fanflash and watch all 6! They're soo funny! Oh! And here... Presents!  
for Demmy... A goldfish!  
for shiro... A wolf!Shes a puppy still so be nice! And her names Ookami which means in Japanese literally Wolf.  
And for Ami...Cookies! Share you guys! Okay I gotta go now! Byez!

_Fish: I go first!_

_1) Are you kidding?! Itachi-san's so awesome!_

_2) HAI!! IT WAS SSSSSOOOO FUNNY!_

_3) I agree, and hai, I do._

**Book: Hai? You're useing Japanese now?**

_Fish: I guess.. It's your turn._

**Book: **

**1) Sesshomaru, hands down.**

**2)I read a lot, I've read A.I. love you, it's pretty good, and Naruto manga, but that's about it.. I've never heard of Oran High school host club, but as always, I'll look for it, okay?**

**3) My seciond favorite thing to do, play video games! Hai, I play, ever heard of Dragon Quest VIII?!**

_**Chibis:**_

_**1) Yeah, Riku's a lot better than Sora, but noone wants to say so..**_

_**2) Yeah, not our favorite though, ever try Pocky?**_

**Book: Axel, huh? Didn't someone take Axel, gomen, if anyone would say they took Axel, then please say so. I'm so baka, I forget a lot... ut next chapter, if noone owns, everyone will know who Axel goes to.**

_Fish: I would, but the computer's slow... -sigh- -stiff- OH MY GOSH!! A GOLDFISH!!! I'm gonna name you Goldy!_

**Book: Yay! Now we got TWO wolfies!! Kurai wake up! Ookami, meet Kurai!! Kurai, meet Ookami! You guys/girls are gonna be BEST FRIENDS!!**

_Fish: You know what.. Fish is not really a name._

**Book: Nor is Book.**

**Shiro: Yay, me Shiro again!**

_Demmy: A-huh! Yeah, Fish sure was silly!_

**Shiro: Okay, let's eat the cake now!!**

_**Chibis: JA NE WORLD!!  
**_

* * *

**_Ami: You know what, I'm being diffrent... and standing out too... Holy crap, I'm the only one with an ask story that the character's DO something, they don't just anwser... Okay, it's up to you guys/girls, do you want this to be the normal way, or Ami's way... it doesn't matter, though I beleive the character's with their own free will is a lot better.. -.-. But I dunno what the Reveiws think, so let me know okay?_**

_**Japanese:**_

Itte Rasshai!


	23. Finally, su!

**Ami: -Gasp!- Guess what! I'm not dead! -Double Gasp!- Heh, yeah that was a _really _long time gone, su! I'm just writing this because I'm so happy! Why? I dun really know why. O-o I just am. Anyway! Here's this overdue chapter, because I said so! X3 Mwuhaha.**

_Disclaimer: Ami does not own Zexion or Demyx or anyone/anything else but herself. If she did, Demyx and Zexion would live and Sora would die. Wouldn't it be better if Ami owned Kingdom Hearts? X3_

**

* * *

**

Shiro: Merry Christmas, or whatever Holiday you celibate!

Demmy: I celibate Fish Day because I like fish. X3

Shiro: How did I know that?

Demmy: Because you celibate it, too!

Shiro: Do not! I celibate X-mas.

Demmy: X-mas ish different from Christmas, right?

Shiro: Yeah. Anyway, we got some fan mail! -runs around-

Demmy: Yay! -runs around too-

Shiro: Five.

Demmy: Um. Okay?

Shiro: -clears throat- From Flamerkiller.

_Ami's way is better! HIYA CHIBIZ! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while. (School Sucks TT) Anywayz, here are the questions:_

_Demmy:  
1) What do you like most about Naruto?  
2) Have you ever played a video game called HALO?  
3) Have you ever played a prank on Shiro?  
4) If you did, what was it?_

_Shiro:  
1) What do you like most about InuYasha?  
2) Have you ever read the manga Fruits Basket?  
3) Have you ever played a prank on Demmy?  
4) If you have, what did you do?  
That's all I got! (Gives the Chibiz and Ami cookies) Give some to Demmy this time Shiro! Or I won't give any to you next time! JK!!XD Stay Cute!! ;D_

Demmy:

1. I like that they can stand on water with their chakra feet. Ish cool! And that they can be like. Super human! Ish tight.

2. Nope, but I have heard of it. I'm too pour to get it! T-T I only have 99 Munny!

3. Maybe, Mwuhaha.

4. Well, I drew a fishy and put it on deh' frige. But when I came back to put glitter on it, it was gone! Shiro took it! T-T So.. I put glitter and glue in his book thingy and now he has trouble opening it! X3

Shiro: I knew that was you! -chases-

Demmy: It wasn't meeeeeeeeee! X3 -flees-

**(After ten times around the house)**

Shiro: Huff.. Okay, my turn.. Puff..

1. InuYasha is cool mostly because of the way they live. I mean, they get to live in a place that's untouched by humanity. No pollution. (I'm against you car users!) Other than that, they also have cool weapons! -smile-

2. Nope, I live a box. But! I have searched a little bit of it. It's cool how the, I think, guys(?) turn into animals. I dun really know what happens, but as always, I'm happy to pick up a book, so I'll keep an eye out for it.

3. No.. -slowly-

4. Well, I dun really care for food and stuff. But... he ate my pop tart! (T-T) The ones were they have words on 'em. X3 I like to read! But he ate them all! Every last one! So... I tore off his baka picture of a fish! It didn't even look like a fish. It looked like a bird.

Demmy: It did not!

Shiro: I have my own opinion, don't I?

Demmy: I... guess?

Shiro: Okay, now you're just wasting time. Next letter.

Demmy: I didn't do anything!

Shiro: Right... -slowly-

Demmy: You ish mean.

Shiro: From Verycrazygirl.

**pouts you never put my stupidity in D: runs into a tree (Joking)**

**(Ami poofs in and time freezes)  
Ami: Gomen nasai, I forgot. But here you go! X3  
(Ami poofs out and time goes back to normal)**

**XD this is cute.**

**Demyx, Phonebooks are ploting screwdriver domination of the unlucky penny's return to the coastal islands of Chile that broke the wrist watch of the skinny cow that ate too many flammable scarves made by the clothes pin organization of "Kaasan doko desu ka!"!**

Demmy: Owwie! My brain, I dun get it!!

Shiro: You know... I dun really get it either, but since it made you shut up, I like this person now. Thanks for making him shut up! -small smile-

Demmy: -Hmp!-

Shiro: Mwuhaha. Anyway, here's another one from Demyx-KillingMeSoftly.

**Fish and Book.  
haha.  
cute.**

**For Demmy/ Shiro: What do you like the most about each person in the Orgy?**

**Chibi Roxas: You better be nice about me and Axie! sqeezes Axal plushie**

Demmy: Hm..

Xemnas: He ish a meany who doesn't know what fun ish! He takes too slowly, too!

Xigbar: He ish old and mean too! He likes to jump around though, so sometimes I'll play wiff him. And by play, I mean poking him with a stick. X3

Xaldin: He ish weird. I dun really know him, all I know ish he's weird. Oo

Vexen: He tried to freeze me! He ish a hater because I can water AND music. Mwuhaha.

Lexaeus: I dun know this guy much. But!I know he had hair! Becuz I was talking to Xigbar and he said Lexaeus had "Intesting hair" so! I know he has hair! Unless he was bald.. That would make since too. Oo

Zexion: Dis' guy ish.. uh.. -gets glare from Shiro- short! Just kidding! He ish cool.

Saiix: Like everyone else, he ish scary! He had a thing for the Moon though. I think he named his teddy bear (everyone got a teddy bear from Xemnas one year) Tsuki. I'm not too good wit' Japanese, but I know that means Moon.

Axel: Axel ish the coolest member other than Roxas! Heh, get it, coolest, becuz he's on fire? Okay, never mind. But yeah. He ish a cool guy.

Demyx: Well! I dun really know this cool cat, but.. okay! He's the awesomest person in the orgy and everyone should know it! X3

Luxord: Dis guy ish cool too. But dun play games wiff him cuz he cheats. X3

Marluxia: Flower Power, dude! He let me water his plants once. X3

Larxene: She ish very-VERY mean! She pushed Namine so she ish mean and I dun like her! X/

Roxas: He ish the coolest member and once my (And Axel's) best friend! Wee! He reminds me of cookies and ice-cream!

Shiro: I can't believe you talked about everyone.

Demmy: Yup. Your turn.

Shiro: ...

Xemnas: Leader.

Xigbar: Nothing.

Xaldin: Nothing.

Vexen: Once companion, now gone.

Lexaeus: Once companion, now gone.

Zexion: Me.

Saix: Nothing.

Axel: Murderer.

Demxy: Annoying.

Luxord: Cheater.

Marluxia: Nothing.

Larxene: Nothing.

Roxas: The Key.

Demmy: Your answers depress me.

Shiro: So simple and clean. It's easy like that.

Demmy: Simple and clean ish boring!

Shiro: See? Now you have an opinion.

Demmy: Ahg!

Shiro: -evil smirk- Okay, next and last letter is from Nobodies Have Hearts.

**Aw! so cute!  
Shiro- (Go where Dem can't hear)  
1) At the pary, were ya actually being nice to Dem by putting him to bed or did you just not want to here him complan? 2)Are you getting feelings for demmy, brotherly or otherwise?**

**Dem-Dem- (Go in a room where Shiro can't hear first)  
1)Are you developing feelings for Shiro? Brotherly or otherwise.  
2) What would it look like for two chibis to makeout?**

Shiro: -Walks into random room-

1. Of coarse I was not being nice to that mouse, was it not see-able I was drunk as well?

2. I feel as if I'm his older brother at times because he annoys me!

Demmy: My turn! -runs into random room as Shiro leaves-

1. Awww. No, gomen. He ish not like that and I dun wanna get meh' hopes up, even if ish just brotherly.

2. I dunno... yet. Haven't tried out this new body. (Body you've had for half a year, Demmy?)

Shiro: -Taps on door- Done?

Demmy: Hai!

Shiro: I'm going to bed. Night.

Demmy: But ish only two(Pm)!

Shiro: Then I'm taking a nap.

Demmy: Awww. I ish lonely.

* * *

**Ami: Awww. Poor Demmy, okay, he isn't lonely, he has a ducky and two wolves, he is far from lonely! X3 Okay, reveiw please! Reviews are happiness and happiness is what makes me write!! And read! X3 So go to that little box and type away!**


	24. X3

**Ami: And this Chapter goes to... cookies! Everyone loves cookies, right? HAI! Okay, on to the Disclaimer!**

_Ish Disclaimer time with our host; Ami! And special guest today.. Namine!_

_Ami: Welcome, Namine-san!_

_Namine: -draws-_

_Ami: You get to say the Disclaimer, heh!_

_Namine: -brakes crayon- -gets sad-_

_Ami: O-o Um, what? What is it?_

_Namine: -crying- I.. I broke my only black color-pencil! T-T_

_Ami: Um.. Okay.. Now say the Disclaimer! X3_

_Namine: I can never draw again! -sniff-_

_Ami: Sure you can, after you say the Disclaimer!_

_Namine: Really? And who am I going to draw-without using black._

_Ami: Oh, that's easy! And after, say the Disclaimer! Draw S-... Hm.. Draw Diz, no wait.. draw Riku? No.. Kairi! Nope.. Roxas!! Oh yeah, his jacket.._

_Namine: See!? I can never draw again.._ _T-T_

_Ami: -idea- I know!_

_Namine?_

_Ami: Draw yourself! You have nothing black on ya', you're all white, pale and blue eyes! Perfect!_

_Namine: I guess... -draws self- Hey, you're right! Thanks! -leaves-_

_Ami: -smile- ... -frown- She didn't say the disclaimer.. Nam! Namine!! Oh well.. I'll just say it.. "Ami does not own Zexion or Demyx or anyone/anything else but herself. If she did, Demyx and Zexion would live and Sora would die. Wouldn't it be better if Ami owned Kingdom Hearts? X3" Hm.. No wonder Ansem the Wise called her a witch! She tricked me! T-T  
_

**

* * *

**

Shiro: That was a good nap. -pitter patters around house- Eh? Where's the brat?

(After looking for two seconds)

Shiro: -evil smile- Finally, alone time. -runs to a CD player- Mwuhaha. -plays "I'm too sexy"- -Dances like crazy- (Use your imagination)

Demmy: And..!... O-o ZOMK, what are you doing?!

Shiro: -stops- Nothing of your concern. -stops music-

Demmy: Right.. O-o Anyway, we got some mail! X3

Shiro: -sigh- Hand it over.

Demmy: No!!!!!! I can read it myself!

Shiro: If you say so..

Demmy: From D-DimodOlivn?

Shiro: DiamondOblivion.

Demmy: Oh.. From DiamondOblivion:

_YAY! AMI'S ALIVE! Me and Kira cheer She's alive! Oh, sorry forgot to introduce you. Guys meet Kira. She's my pet chibi dragon. Say Hi Kira.  
Kira: ...Hewo.  
Ok, Questions.  
Demmy 1) You like fish right? Have you ever watched Finding Nemo? That disney movie?  
2)Do you like any animes BESIDES Naruto and Pokemon?_

_Shiro: 1) Ever heard of an anime called Death Note? I love that show! I think you might like it too. Demmy might not like it.  
2) Did you read Ouran High school? I like it a lot._

_Both: 1) Can I have a hug? I feel kinda emo today.  
2) ...Can I have a chibi Axel? Pwease?  
Kira: Pwease?  
3) Can you tell Xemnas that in KH2, I've beaten him in Proud mode at level 60 with Sweet Memories?(True story)  
3) Let me know what his reaction is._

_To Ami: Sorry, had to ask, But what happened to you?! We thought you we dead!! Don't scare us like that!  
On a lighter note, I've got freshly baked cookies from the oven! -gives them cookies- bye all!_

Shiro: Go ahead.

Demmy: Eh? Oh! Okay, I answer first, mwuhaha.

1. Yup, but I didn't like it. Ish a Father-Son movie and if you haven't noticed yet: I'm a Nobody!  
2. Um.. She ish the one; Sailor Moon! No, just kidding! X3 Dat's all the anime I watch. I dun like Bleach and that other scary stuff because I think monsters will come out and get me! XP

Shiro: Whimp.

Demmy: Meany! T-T

Shiro:

1. Actually, yes. I have heard of an anime called Death Note. It looks very intesting I would love to watch it.. but I have the "Sleepy Time", as Dem calls it, of a boy.  
2. Gomen nasai, but I have yet to find Ouran High school. I'm still looking, of coarse.

Demmy: I always hug! X3 -hugs-

Shiro: Why not? -hugs-

Demmy: Gomen, but Axel ish.. sick at the moment..

Shiro: -looks at Demmy- And why are you sorry?

Demmy: Because she wants him but can't have him because he's sick!

Shiro: I didn't question your gender, sheesh.

Demmy: ...

Shiro: .. Anyway;

Demmy: Sure! Xemnas!!!

Xemnas: My... name... is... sup-

Shiro: DiamondOblivion beat you in Proud mode at level 60 with Sweet Memories. True story.

Xemnas: That... is... a... lie...! I... won... that... fight...

Demmy: Why do you talk so slow?! Talk norrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmaaaaallllllll!

Xemnas: ...

Shiro: Okay, go away now.

Xemnas: ...

Shiro: GO AWAY!!

Xemnas: -walks away slowly-

(Ami poofs in and time freezes)  
Ami: Gomen, heh. I had work.. and stuff. O-o but now that I remembered how fun it is to write, I'm gonna be writing a little bit more, su! X3 (Ami poofs out and time goes back to normal)

Demmy: Now we get to eat the cookies! -eats cookies- Yum!

Shiro: -sniffs cookie- Interesting -takes small nibble-

Demmy: Okay, ish time to go to bed!

Shiro: I just awoke from my nap.

Demmy: But ish bed time now!

Shiro: ...

* * *

**Ami: Awrighty! That was short because, guess what! Only one person reviewed.. Like I said, su: Reviews equal happiness. So review! But I can't blame you, only a couple of people actually still get on here. I just have to wait until Summer. Wow, that's a long time.**


	25. Chapter something I forgot

**Ami: I'm hyper! Yay! Okay, here's chapter uh.. I dun remember what chapter this ish.. Oh well! Because..**

**It's Disclaimer Time!  
With our Host: Ami!  
And our Guest today is, Scream!**

**Scream: . . .**

**Ami: O-o Oh my Kami!!!!! It's SCREAM!!**

**Scream: . . . -takes out sharp and pointy knife-**

**Ami: I-I'll say the dis-disclaimer!!**

**Scream: . . . -holds it upright-**

**Ami: "Am-Ami does n-not own Z-Zexion or Demyx or anyone/anything else b-but herself. I-if she did, Demyx and Zexion would live and Sora would die. Wouldn't it be better if Ami owned Kingdom Hearts? X3" HELP ME!!! T-T**

**Scream: . . .**

**Ami: Agh!!! -flees-**

**Scream: What's upppppppppppppp!?!?!**

* * *

Demmy: Wee!! I founded a cookie in dee fridge and ish MINE!!!!! Mwuhaha!!

Shiro: I would ask if you're okay, but it's easy to see you're not..

Demmy: Get the fan mail, I'm hyper!

Shiro: I know.. -gets mail-

Demmy: Weeeeeeee!!!!! -runs around with underwear on head and bangs into a wall- Teeheehee, hi Mr. wall. X3

Shiro: ... Anyway... We have Four.

Demmy: Hai!

Shiro: Practicing your Japanese?

Demmy: Hai!

Shiro: Ashite no baka, hai?

Demmy: Uh.. Hai!

Shiro: Heh. Keep learning. Okay, first is from Jesus Rocks!!!

Demmy: Nice outburst!

Shiro: ..

_okay, "Mr. Cutie", 1. how did you get in this kind of trouble in the first place? you know, answering questions against your own will? And why do you not want to answer our questions? You don't like your fans, or something?:O 2. Boxers or briefs? (what! I want to know too)  
3. why are you so afraid of Sora?  
4. What's ur fave band?  
5. How did you end up with a sitar?  
6. what do you think about people pairing you up with Zexy? If you hate it, i hate it too, don't worry!  
7. Can I call you Demmy? Do you like that nick name?  
um...i'll think of more questions later! don't worry, I'll be back!_

Demmy:

1. Oh how wrong you are! I LOVE my fans very much! -big smile- If I could, I'd marry them! X3 2. -Blush- Ish okay! I wash wondering when that wash gonna pop up! I'm a boxers!.. Like Shiro! X3 3. He killed me!  
4. I dun really have one.  
5. I like music and one day when I was human, I saw this really cool musical thingy, so I took it and turned into a Nobody and Heartless and I was very confused but I taught myself to play it.  
6. I dun really mind it. I'm wavy. But I'm sure he doesn't like being paired wiff me, so.  
7. Yeah, of coarse! As you can see from my name thingy (Anyone know what that's called?) everyone calls me Demmy. X3

Shiro: Yeah.. you're not hyper anymore.

Demmy: What?!

Shiro: Nothing.

Demmy: Good. X3

Shiro: Next is from Storm Midnight.

_OMKH YOU'RE ALIVE! Well, I'm not one to talk since my computer has been down for the past month..._

_Anyway, QUESTION TIME! (only one per person this time, sorry)_

_Shiro-kun:_

_Have you ever heard of the Warriors series? (it's by Erin Hunter in case you want to look it up)_

_Demmy-kun:_

_Why is Axel sick? (you said in chapter 24 he was sick)_

_Okay, that's all me questions. Oh I got Demmy and Shiro presents!_

_For Demmy I got a cat! Don't worry, she a Turkish Van and they are one of the few cats that like water! You can name her whatever you want._

_For Shiro I got you the 3 books of the Dark materials series: The Golden Compass, The Subtle Knife and the Amber Spyglass.(those are the only ones out so far)_

_And for all of you I got Christmas Cookies and Brownies! Merry Belated Christmas! (You two be sure to share with Ami!)_

_(hugs chibis) bye!_

_p.s. I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks today, and I found out a rather funny piece of information:_

_Jessie McCartny voices Theodore,_

_He also voiced Roxas in KH2._

_So in conclusion that means this:_

_Roxas Thodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks. LOL!_

Demmy: I'll go first! X3

1. Axel ish sick because he has a high fever and a cough. He's coughing out a lung and Namine ish helping him get better. X3 He should be well over time.  
2. Yay! A cat! I'm gonna name it Kuroi and you shall be my Kuroi!!

Kuroi: Meow.

Demmy: -hiss- MY INU!!!

Shiro: You mean neko.

Demmy: Oh.. -hiss- MY NEKO!!

Kuroi: Meow?

Shiro: He's weird, you'll get over it after a while.

Kuroi: Meow.

Demmy: Yay, answer your questions, Shiro!

Shiro: Fine..

1. No, I have not, mostly because I am not a cat person.. I'm not a dog person either so don't try anything.

Demmy: Aww, you're so mean! T-T

Shiro: However, I am a wolf person. -wolves glomp him- Okay.. get off me now.

Demmy: Aww!!

Shiro: Wolves are cool.

Demmy: Yeah whatever, just read the next the letter! X3

Shiro: Kill my reading ability why don't you? From S.S.M.together.

_now es me turn!  
i is a Zexion girl, but alike the others i am an half emo...I like Zexion and don't get but u r an emo, but ur hair it is so AWESOME...what color is it...2 me it is a silver lilac! on 2 the questions!_

_To Demyx:  
1.)How do u say ur name? (i say it like this dem-x)  
2.)u look like a cat no chiuuha?  
3.)Can play Guitar Hero with ur sitar?-puppy dog eyes-_

_To zexion:  
1.)Ur es remind me of a wolf?  
2.)I love reading 2!  
3.)num. 2 was not a question so here is one how did Lazxene join Org?  
4.)U ROCK MY KNEE HIGH SOCKZ OFF!  
5.)LUV THE HAIR!_

_PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT_

Demmy:

1. Dem-me. And if you mean Demyx. Ish Dem-n-X. I dunno why ish pronounced like that.  
2. What?! T-T I look like a human! I ish a Nobody! X3 3. The strings are different, GH guitars are a lot different from a real guitar. Playing real guitar is easier than GH though.

Shiro: I have a fangirl, heh.

Demmy: ...

Shiro:

1. Uh.. what?  
2. Yay!  
3. She bribed Xemnas with hearts, she got them by killing Heartless.  
4. Thanks!  
5. Thank you!

Demmy: See? I told it pays to be nice to your fangirls!

Shiro: You said no such thing.

Demmy: I did just now! X3

Shiro: Yeah.. Whatever..

Demmy: Last one!

Shiro: Right.. From DiamondOblivion.

_That makes sense. Ok. More Questions! And thanks for the hug!_

_Demmy: 1) You didn't like finding nemo? Makes sense. I got bored with it. Have you ever seen the Pirates of the Carribbean movies? (1,2 or 3) 2) Hmm, You know what? You don't like the scary stuff, Correct? Well, maybe you'll like Shojo anime. (Shojo is girls animes.) Try getting on YouTube and put in Ouran High school Host club and look for episodes. Its a good show I think you might like it._

_Shiro: 1) You saw Death Note? I LOVE THAT SHOW!! It's probably one of the awesomest animes ever! You can also get on Youtube and find it.  
2) Ouran High school is good but Now that I think about it Demmy might like it more. 3) Have YOU ever seen any of the pirates movies?_

_Both: Thanks for the hugs! 1) NYAAH! Axel ish sick? TT.TT I shall wait. 2) YOU LIAR! I DID KICK YOUR BUTT IN PROUD AT LVL.60 WITH SWEET MEMORIES! -whispers to chibiz- He's just embarrassed that he got his butt kicked like that. BUT IF YOU WON'T ADMIT IT I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT WITH OBLIVION! -proceeds to beat up Xemnas-_

_Well, Thats it for today! And I'm almost to the organization event in my fic! Demmy no worries, You're gonna appear really soon! Well, I gotta go now.  
Kira: Bye!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! HELLO 2008!_

Demmy:

1. Yeah, I saw the first one and the second one.. I just dun remember what happened.. heh.  
2. Girls Anime!? I am a man!! Okay.. right now I'm a chibi but normally.. Shojo I'll read later, gimme that Naruto Manga! -reads with a white bandana on head- Okay, I dun like fighting. -throws it-

Shiro: -catchs it- Don't throw books.

Demmy: But ish boring! T-T

Shiro: ..

Demmy: Your turn to answer!

Shiro: ..

1. I haven't seen it.. I've just heard of it.. I'm too sleepy at night to watch anything on TV.. curse this little boy body.  
2. Okay.  
3. Yeah. They were okay.

Demmy: That wash the last one!

Shiro: Yup..

Demmy: Let's play TicTacToe!

Shiro: Okay..

* * *

**Ami: Yay! Another chapter done! Let's all go to the reviewy thingy now! X3 Now read my poem!! XD**

**_I'm a classical girl  
Weird and all  
Play those strings  
And make me fall_**

**_Move that bow  
Make more music  
Tune those strings  
Make me lose it_**

**_So you play violin, flute, and cello?  
Piano too?  
Now I'm just sooo  
In love wiff you. X3_**


End file.
